


Fiery

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Hypnotist Au, Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Fire, Gen, Missing, Trapped, Unholy Dealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Someone from the outside fell down a rabbit hole in the sky. And stayed there.
Comments: 118
Kudos: 3





	1. 0 Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!

Do yourself a favor:

Don’t give yourself powers.

It’s not worth it.

I can barely breathe through all the smoke and fire.

I feel the blood drip off my head, and splat to the floor—side walk.

That’s a side walk.

Crumbling-

I’m lost in the dust, the skeleton of a gutted building collapsing around me.

My bones jar, and I trip over my own feet.

Elbow scrapes, and a dull pain travels up my arm…

White sticking out of the skin, I have to tear my eyes away.

Fingers dig into the forming crater as sirens echo through the air.

I am alternately falling and rising.

Soaked, but is it really all mine?

I can’t tell.

Everything is burning-red.

Sharp rocks dig into my palms.

Almost up and over.

I heave, and crash onto my back, coughing.

Steam escapes from my lungs in thin, white clouds.

Sirens are coming nearer.

Stay or go, but how could I explain-

I don’t even remember how this happened.

Plumes of fire die down as the entire mess is deluged.

It takes them forever…

I did that.

I _did_ that-

Didn’t I?

“Are you okay, miss?”

Someone in a firefighter’s yellow hat.

“…”

What is ‘okay’.

“…Um”.

“Need a hand?”

…How much trouble am I in.

It’s a miracle I’m even alive.

Look-no burns!

How unusual.

Do you have a number so we can call your parents?

Just voices.

Blurring away in the nightmare haze.

I gave him the phone address, and we all heard the dial-tone.

Maybe they were busy.

“Well…we’ll still take you to the hospital. If you don’t mind?”

“I guess…so…”

It just doesn’t seem real.

To me.

-

They can’t take the ribbons off.

_Tug. Tug._ “Hmm-“

But they’ll come loose for me…

I poke it with a finger.

Wet.

Thick.

Kinda like-

The nurse stares.

Her face is pale, lips strained closed.

“What’s wrong?”

But then I see.

Fabric ends twisting into the air on their own volition.

“Oh”.

Oh.

That’s all I have to say.

Lights low, room empty.

They fussed, but I tuned them out.

They don’t know what to do.

With someone like me.

-

I dream of absolutely nothing.


	2. The Hypnotist's Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on in strange times, and someone else is in for an equally rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Brief needles, quick and then it's over. Fate worse than death. And dolls.

You wake up rooted to the spot.

Staring straight ahead at a wall of fancy, hung-up dresses-

The windows are painted over, and it is deathly-cold.

…..Someone swings into your field of vision.

“Hello, dear”.

Red hair.

Maid outfit.

Your heartbeat increases in speed.

“Good to see you have awoken”.

She smiles.

Brushes a stray curl out of your face-

“I’m sure you are a bit confused…but do not worry. We have no intention of hurting you”.

You highly doubt that-

You struggle to move.

Not even so much as a twitch.

The woman notices.

“It’s only a serum….but it seals your bones in an inhibiting lock for as long as you live”.

You blink-or at least, try to.

Horror sits just outside your reach.

It feels as if you’re only dreaming-

She takes your limp hand, and inserts a needle into the vein of your arm with a prick.

-Now it’s **here.**

You **_hate_** those-!!

White liquid flows.

Your fear dulls.

She takes your other hand.

Inserts a needle.

Clear liquid flows.

This one tingles, though not in an unpleasant way.

Just knowing that they are there is enough to make you feel sick, despite your sudden lack of ability to be properly afraid-

“Let’s see…..”

She turns to the rack.

“Which one….?”

A tear slithers down your cheek.

“Hmmm….”

Cloth rustles as she rejects the blue, the green-

“Pink?”

You want to _gag._

“No….too flashy”.

The dress is slid to the side-

“Ah”.

You see the faintest hints of _that_ color.

“This one will do nicely”.

White.

Your stomach _twists._

Swishing it nearly off its hanger, she faces you.

Everything in you screams to get away!

As she comes closer…and closer….

And closer.

And closer.

And closer-

“You poor child….”

Her smile falls.

She wipes away your silent tears with a black glove-

“Don’t cry. You’re with us now. You’ll be alright”.

“Not bad for a first-timer”.

He grins from the window, a charming young man-

On the outside.

“You didn’t even have to kill her”.

The redhead coolly meets his eyes.

“I never intended to”.

She doesn’t look back.

Though she is sorely tempted…

“Perhaps it would have been kinder-“

“Too late for regrets”, he informs her cheerily.

“What’s done is done”.

He heads over to the backroom, swiping shoulders with her in the process.

She frowns.

His voice floats.

“One to keep her calm, one to prolong death for ever and ever”.

There is the sound of someone-or something-being lifted.

“Dare I ask if you want a personal delivery?”

Her crimsons spear him.

“No”.

She gently relieves him of the catatonic creation.

“I will do it myself”.

Loving eyes sweep over the blonde hair, blue eyes.

She cradles her just a bit closer-

The man snorts.

“Be certain not to stiff me, now-“

“Quite right”.

The woman snaps her fingers.

A crisp, clean staccato-

“I do owe you, don’t I”.

Doll daughter and mother begin to fade…..

“Rest assured, you will never be pursued again”.

His eyebrows raise to the ceiling…but he lets her go.

After all…..

It’s not like she knows he could wake the girl at any time, thereby undoing all of her hard work in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it looks dire, it's not the end.


	3. 1 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who fell through, has a visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Little blood. Brief assumption of gender.

What’s worse:

Dreaming of nightmares?

Or dreaming of nothing at all?

Sunlight pours in through the open windows.

I feel like I haven’t closed my eyes.

…

The painkillers have begun to wear off.

My head aches.

As does my elbow.

_….Where am I-_

Oh yeah.

I vaguely remember the hospital-

The doctors, the nurses, the chatter, and the noise-

Even the memory makes my ears ring.

My ribbons lie lifeless.

_How long am I going to stay here?_

……Something in me tells me I might not have any time at all.

But…why?

-Right.

_Because they didn’t know what to make of me-_

What will they do to me now?

If they return-

I know I’ll have to give them answers eventually, answers I know I don’t have.

I sit up.

I try to-

My muscles scream at me to stop despite the rest.

_(If you could even call it that-)_

I grimace.

The shine of fabric reveals a pale-haired figure, paler eyes.

-For a moment, I don’t even recognize myself.

….My name is still out of reach……..

-But I can recall a phone number with ease?

_Maybe the truth is a messy one._

……………….

Anyway.

I haul myself to a sitting position, I can already taste the sweat dripping down my face.

More blood.

I’ll have to venture out for a washcloth or something-

My feet touch the ground.

The floor is cold against my heels-

A shiver creeps down my spine.

I brace both palms against the edge of the bed, and push.

-It’s-hard-

It’s hard, but-

I-do-it-

I sway.

I don’t fall again.

. . .

_Careful._

One step, a sliding one.

Sliding motion.

Then another.

And another-

I am extremely off-balance.

_It’s better than it could be._

I draw back the satin curtain, fingertips shaking. . .

Nothing but more white out here.

No sounds.

Just more sunlight.

I slip into the narrow walkway, drawing the curtain shut behind me.

. . . . . . . . . . .Someone’s gaze.

Is on my neck.

I turn-

I almost fall.

Narrowly catching myself in time thanks to a nearby metal pole-

It holds the fabric screen in place.

My eyes water from the blast of air.

I squint to see what looks like….a girl….?

Someone in a white dress, at least…black hair practically hiding her unearthly-shining orbs.

They don’t really…say much.

Just….stare at me-

I let go of my death-grip.

My knees knock into each other-

Cautiously…..I move toward them.

They stay put.

They don’t fade into nothing, the way a ghost might-

I get close enough to touch, the billowing curtains in the background only further heightening this…strange sense of unreality all around me.

I poke into something sharp-

“Ow-!”

A drip of red blood hits the floor.

I suck at the wound on my thumb-

Through my haze, I fuzzily trace the outline of a monitor.

This curtain has been drawn aside.

Tied in a fashion that suggests someone had fun with the curtain _rod_ above the doorway-

I grope around more, and hit a lesser-sharp edge.

?

_What’s…this…_

Four corners, a tape.

A tape?

I hold it in my hands, hoping the puncture wound won’t accidentally ruin it-

_But where’d they go….._

I look, and I see no one.

_Did they want me to find this?_

I have to assume that they did….

I may not know why, yet I know-

I know there’s a player underneath here…….

I click the button, and it opens.

I fumble in the fragile thing-

It’s eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting stuff, huh?


	4. Moment Of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrible fate doesn't stay that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Language, smothering, doll-like paralysis. Graphic threats of death. Emotional manipulation.

You feel her land.

"Welcome home, my sweet, little doll”.

_…..Please let this be a nightmare-!_

Tears drip down your face, you can feel them-

"Oh no, darling. Oh, please don't cry”.

She wipes them away, then hugs you close.

The soft kiss on your cheek makes you shudder, even if you can’t easily do that on the outside.

"Mother's here to protect you, forever and always”.

-Except for the fact you didn’t want it. ‘Trapped’ being an understatement, this was like **Hell-!!**

"Ah. I think I know what the problem is”.

SNAP!

-Your mind synchs, like a non-verbal click.

"There, now I can speak to your conscious and subconscious mind. And you can speak back to me”.

A lucky thing you knew exactly what to say:

_"I wanna f*g murder you and rip your bones out, Lilith. Why the h* did you do this to me?"_

-She gasps.

"It's because I love you, my dear girl. I would be heartbroken if anything terrible were to happen to you, so what better way to keep you safe than to turn you from a lovely, sweet, little girl into a lovely, sweet, little doll?"

_"Anything else! Literally anything else would be better than this!"_

"Oh? Isn't this what you want, though? To feel safe and loved? To feel beautiful and be beautiful forever and ever? To be adored and fawned over?"

…….As much as you hate to admit it-

_"I didn't want it to be like this......Lilith, please, change me back. I'm scared!"_

More tears fall.

Her only response is to hug you even closer. Wipe them away again-

"Shh…Oh, you poor, sweet child. I understand all of this is so new and scary, but I promise that you'll grow to love it in due time”.

And the cuddling and wiping continues until you are finally set down gently upon the couch.

You hear her footsteps recede upon the stairs.

Many hours later, the sun is asleep.

Has been, for a long while-

SHATTER, as the glass breaks.

A quiet step inside, almost barely audible yet-

You still catch it.

You are nearly blinded by a stray flashlight beam-

"Oh! Sorry, love!"

The voice is familiar-

You are picked up, cradled to the chest of a woman, a different one, not like the Hypnotist at all-

"Let's get outta 'ere, see what we can do 'bout what that b*’s done te ye”.

Keeping a tight enough grip that you won’t slip loose, she leaps out of the window.

Lands perfectly, with minimal skidding to boot-!

And takes off at a brisk speed into whatever lies ahead.

*

The sun rose.

But the only way you could tell was how bright everything seemed.

Or at least, your impressions of them.

The yearning to move, speak, run, etc. had kicked in with full force as well.

"Shouldn't be too far from 'ere, this stream's water should be able te undo the effect”.

-Trickling sounds soon after.

Air flips, and beams shift-

Water surrounds you on all sides, as you’re promptly submerged!

1

2

3

4

5…

A twitch.

Your fingers are twitching-!!

Then your eyelids, and your eyes themselves snap shut.

Rivers gush through your brain, causing your mouth to loosen.

Rivers gush through your throat...

Gradually decaying the awful serum running into your bones. . .

Five minutes.

Coolness.

You gasp into the wet air-

"Holy f*!” 

-Then it **_really_** hits.

"Holy f*! I can talk again!!!"

Water sloshes as you spin to see-

-!!

You fling yourself at her, you’ve got her in your arms, and you’re suddenly crying-

"Ivy, you have no idea...."

She returns the hug, your amazing, loyal girlfriend-

Lets you let it out.

Every single pent-up emotion from those horrible, horrible times-

"'S'okay, love. Yer gonna be safe now. We'll make sure a that”.

"There's more of you?"

She nods.

"Andrea Russett, Saf, Ro, and the ovvers. Alice too”.

Now _that,_ is some welcome news.

"Then let's go”.

"Ye want me te carry ye?"

"Yeah, one sec”.

Despite how stiff your legs are, you take one last dip in the stream, and drink until you’re sure you’re free.

Ivy fills a couple of canteens in the adjacent waterfall…

The stiffness fades.

You walk back over to her.

"I'm ready”.

You are picked up then, and the running into the future continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they Sonic-ran off into the horizon.


	5. 1 Day, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the tape mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Demonic possession. Pills. The hospital.

I don’t get the tape back.

I push the button multiple times for it to release-

But I still don’t get the tape back.

. . .

It might not mean anything, anyway.

“There you are!”

I couldn’t have been gone for more than twenty minutes. . .

“Here-“

My face is wiped off.

“…..Feeling better?”

“……..No”.

I feel the unspoken question:

’Then why did you get up?’

“….What hospital is this again?”

“Red Mercy”.

-You’d think I would have remembered such a corny name.

“……And who are you?”

“I’m Abigail”.

Okay….

“We still couldn’t call up your parents, by the way”.

“…”

I didn’t think they would.

“. . .Is it haunted?”

“What?”

“Is Red Mercy…haunted”.

“Not that I’ve heard. . .?”

They give me a confused look.

“Although….”

Their eyes roll back.

It’s a distant memory-

“We did…have this one girl…..”

“What about her?”

“Well….”

They bites their lip.

“We weren’t sure of exactly what was wrong. . .but-“

“…?”

Their sigh is heavy.

“There were rumors going around that she had trouble with demonic possession”.

“-You kept someone who was possessed?”

I don’t think hospitals are considered holy.

“She was supposed to have recovered-“

It didn’t stick, did it.

-An even heavier sigh.

“She disappeared, a few weeks ago….it was as if she’d never been there to begin with”.

“Why was that?”

“Well-the bed was perfectly made, and everything”.

“No. . .visitors?”

“The only other regular had yet to come”.

“….You have logs, don’t you?”

“We do-“

“Anyone named ‘Lilith’, ever sign in?”

“Hm?”

They don’t seem to have a clue.

“Lilith”.

“…..I don’t believe so. I think someone among our staff would have recalled such an unusual name. . .”

They smile.

“And the only other ‘Lilith’ I know is from the Bible. I highly doubt a fallen angel has anything to do with this….”

“…”

“Any reason why you’re asking?”

Mx. Abigail seems completely innocent.

“…..Just wondering”.

My arms shiver-

Goosebumps.

Already, and it’s barely before breakfast.

Or after?

I’m not certain of how long I was unconscious from yesterday.

The cold cloth is tucked back into the folds of their pocket.

“Do you have an appetite?”

“Do you have painkillers?”

I rub my aching head.

“Yes, we do-“

“May I have some?”

“….Where does it hurt?”

“….Migraine-“

I rest my forehead in my lap.

……….I can hear them moving around.

I swallow one pill, then the other.

I just need two swallows.

A tiny bit of water-

“If it doesn’t work, we could always layer with Tylenol”.

“…”

“Can I get you anything else?”

“No”.

I’m not even sure I want to stay here…although I know it’d be the smart thing to do.

“Okay”.

They back out.

See you later. . .

I curl in amongst my ribbons.

Try to sleep it off-

………..

Why was I led to that tape?

Is it possible for a demon to attack through screens?

Unless they were a sadist-

They’ve been taking a while.

I close my eyes. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-

I can see Abigail’s uniform.

There’s spilled reeling in the pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday. <3


	6. Doll's Dark Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to recover, but she's not prepared to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dolls, paralysis, language, blackmail, threats. Obsession. Disappearing with no trace and no one who'd look for you.

Forever after, a big block of nothing appears:

The entryway to the Sanctuary-

From scans, to codes, to eye-readers, to fingerprinting, etc., etc.

They’d learned since the last breach.

You’re set down.

-You’re glomped by a cinnamon-smelliing coat.

"Mystic! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Rosanna Pansino.

"Mystic! You're okay!

And Alice-

"So that's the girl I've been able to hear the thoughts of?"

From ETN,

Unaffiliated,

And-

"Lydia? How'd they bring you into this?"

Beetlejuice.

"How do you know my name?"

Her shock’s evident.

"Long story: and you?"

A sigh-

"I'll be honest: you're not the first that chick Lilith's gotten a hold of for what you went through”.

"Wait, so someone else--"

Horror...dawns...

"Ro and I were two of them”.

"So was I”.

Sierra.

An heiress.

More nod-

Justine nods.

So does Alice-

(More, oh **God-** )

"Then....who was the first?"

"As far as I know.....Lilith took me first”.

"Why?"

"Because it's likely no one would notice she would've gone missing”, a troublemaker says.

Teala.

You would think, with such a colorful name, it wouldn’t happen.

"Hey!" Ro defends-

"-Nikita's right. I wouldn't have been looked for until more of us had become dolls in her collection”.

That makes her quiet.

"What does Lilith even want?" you ask.

It’s messed up.

“Well, unfortunately for you, you're her primary target again. The rest of us are supposed to be there, apparently, to keep you company”.

Andrea B...even she can’t fix it.

You shudder.

_Why-_

"So now what?"

"Our only option, right now”, Safiya, one of the smartest, answers, “Is to hide out and plan an attack”.

"Hide out? That's it? What if she finds us?"

You sound incredulous.

"This is a Society-standard sanctuary”, Jael explains, “Along with it, we took extra precautions after our last mistakes”.

-Which you already knew.

"Okay, I still have no idea what you're all talking about with this 'society' business”, Lydia interrupts.

“But as long as I don't have to wear bright-yellow and smile all the time, I'm fine with whatever we've got”.

"Yellow's nothing, I got white”, you say.

The memory makes you tense-

"I got a pastel blue”, Alice sighs.

"Magenta”, Teala shrugs.

“Blue”, Colleen adds.

"Pastel pink”, Sierra adds on to that-

"Lolita pink”.

Nikita loudly gags.

"Lavender”.

Ro looks disturbed.

"Pastel yellow”, Andrea R. chimes.

"Gingham blue and a white lace apron”, Justine gulps.

"Olive green”, Andrea B. continues.

"Pastel red”, Aoibhe retches-

“Minty green”.

Cyrille’s voice breaks funny-

You can’t-anymore-

Tears drip from your eyes, you stumble-

But a pair of hands catch, and steady.

Ivy. . .

"It'll be okay, love. Lilif can't get in 'ere”.

"But....what if she gets outside help?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it”, Alison reassures.

-The only kind vampire you’ve ever met.

"Now come along. You need to lie down”.

.....You nod, and follow your girlfriend, plus a few others, away.

*

Lilith sees the emptiness, and knows.

"My darling little girl!"

Her breaths came faster, and faster, and faster-

They must have stolen her.

The Society---

Help.

She needed-

Help-

Fortunately, she had favors to call in.

-

"No”.

-That was _not_ what she’d expected to hear.

"Please? He told me you were reliable”.

"What makes you think I'm going to work for you?"

(It’s quiet).

"I need someone to do this. .you know technology."

"I'm not a programmer, though”.

"Then what about your friend?"

(The air thickens).

"Don't you _dare_ get him involved!"

"Then I'll just take your other little friend hostage.

And I won't be responsible for what happens”.

"......"

(Someone gulps).

"Don't”.

"Then do as I say.....”

(They had no choice).

"Okay, fine.....”

_..........We'll break in._

*

After your sleep, you cut your hair.

(Nikita and the others chip in-)

Quarantine back home made it longer than you’d wanted.

"Yes, girl!"

Bretman snaps his fingers appreciatively-

"You show that b*!"

"That's my girl! Ivy exclaims, excited-

"H* yeah!" Andrea R. seconds.

"It's a good look for you, Mystic”, Delta puts in, “How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, it takes so much weight off of my head. Doll or not, I needed this haircut. But also....f*, Lilith Divola”.

"We stan a rebellious queen!" Gabbie cheers.

"I gotta admit, she annoys the f* outta me sometimes”, the random Demon admits, “But I'm liking her decision. Short hair doesn't look too bad on her”.

"-I don't understand why I didn't get taken, though”.

"I think you should be thankful that you _didn't”,_ Nikita snaps.

"I know”, Delta responds, “But it's bugging me. I feel like she doesn't think I'm good enough”.

"Honey, that's a good thing”, Bretman assures her, “You don't need that b*'s validation. You're enough as you are”.

But she still-

_Oh._

"I mean, I kinda see where she might be coming from. Dolls are supposed to be pretty. Is that what you mean?"

A sad nod....

"Girl, you cute”, the Playboy asserts with support from Nikita and Manny, "Don't let that b* make you think you're not. We've got your back”.

"100%”, Alice agrees.

"What....what did it feel like, by the way? I mean, only if you wanna answer”.

Delta meets your eyes.

You think back. . .

"It felt......like I was in my body, but also not. Like I wasn't fully _in_ my body. It felt more like....my soul inside of a shell that looked like me, if you get what I'm saying”.

Everyone among the taken, confirms it.

"Yeah, that kinda sums it up”, Lydia tells her, “Like a ghost in a shell”.

"It's not a pleasant feeling, if that's what you want to know”, Alice contributes, “I felt like I was off-balance every second I was stuck in there”.

"And you couldn't move.....anything?"

You shake your head.

"I couldn't grip my fingers, move my arms, I couldn't even close my eyes. All I could do was shed tears. It was terrifying”.

Your cheeks feel wet-

"Shh...”

Ivy is by your side in an instant with a hug.

"S'okay now, love. She can't get in 'ere”.

..........You _want_ to believe her-

You _really_ do-

But you know on the inside, that this _isn’t_ the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.....


	7. 1 Day, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search attempt is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Eating. Nail-biting.

A two-second flash, then nothing.

That’s weird. . .

Different from the first night.

…

Why do I get the feeling I was _supposed_ to see that?

Time.

Running out.

Eventually someone will come back.

Whether it’s for brunch or a check-up or whatever.

I don’t know what it is.

Maybe it’s the urgency.

Except I have no idea what _is_ so urgent. . .

…..Maybe it’s just me really wanting to leave.

At least I can think clearer.

I stand, a bit better than last time.

I can smell the platter before I turn and spot it.

-?

That makes me wonder.

The light is less.

Is it dinner by now.

And how-

…

I guess I should’ve expected as much.

So I eat the soup with the plastic spoon.

Need the fuel, right?

Vegetables, nothing special, chicken cubes here and there.

No place to put it, so I leave it the way it is.

Then I walk out-

This is easier, too…

It actually surprises me that I’m not wavering as badly.

Now I have a reason to leave quick:

I probably won’t get to where I’m going until a good few hours have gone by.

The hallway is noisy with activity.

-Did something…happen?

………I’m about to be spotted, aren’t I?

I try to duck behind a sanitary cart-

A bucket is knocked off.

I want to catch it, but I’m still lurching, and it very much would like to tour the rest of the floor tiles.

The CLUNK! echoes.

Heads swing my way-

I shrink down to a crouch.

Detected already?

I’d rather not be.

-Unless one of them knows where Nurse Abigail is.

Their locker.

Or something similar…

My ribbons tap spastically against the ground.

The sides of the cart itself, making the whole thing rattle.

I swallow, and make my move-

My foot plants, and I push forward.

I-

Do an odd hopping motion, and bounce on the wall.

My palms grip to the paint.

I end up leaving handprints behind, black with red highlights.

Oh well. . .

Can’t help that-

I climb haltingly around the corner, and look for a closet.

I keep blinking.

The wards themselves are pitch-dark compared to-

I bump into a tall object, and land flat on my ribbon tails.

“-!”

“-I’m so sorry!”

I awkwardly start to rise-

The other person seems not to know whether to extend their hand or not.

“Do you work here?”

“No”.

-You won’t have the answer to my question, then.

“Do you know where the Nurses’ lockers are?”

“No-“

-There goes that plan.

“What happened to your arm-“

“I hit it”.

They put it in a cast-

“Who are you?”

-Why did I ask that?

“. . . . .”

They tilt their head.

“I have to go”.

I shuffle past them.

“-Wait!”

“Huh-“

It’s no easy feat to stop.

“…………”

Their hand goes to their mouth.

I wonder if they are a nail biter-

“……………….”

-I think I’m gonna go.

“-Wait just a minute-!”

-?

-They come up next to me in two steps.

“What is it?”

“I know where the directory is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Memorial Day.


	8. Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's other partner just found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Objectifying, though not in the usual way. Betrayal. Blackmail.

"We....we have to do _what_?"

It _hurts._

"Break in to the Sanctuary....and get Mystic..."

He can’t believe it.

His typing grew faster, a sure sign of the lump in his throat-

"But...but that's wrong.....on so many moral levels, it's just.....wrong!"

"I know....

.....but if we don't, then she'll....."

She didn’t have to say anything more.

"We _have_ to do this....or else....."

He shakes his head.

"You....you don't have to listen to her....she didn't create you.... _I_ did!"

"But I don't want _her_ to.....

.....I'm sorry, but I can't see any other way around it. It's a life or death situation."

"But you know that Mystic---!"

She nods.

"I know, but what other choice do we have?"

And _that’s_ what makes him cry.

"I....I didn't create you to be this way. I didn't program you to--!"

"I'm not a thing!"

She'd yelled her loudest.

_Ever._

He’s not crying _alone._

"I--I'm not a thing...."

"I...I know. I'm sorry. But using my skills for something like this? It's horrible!"

"I get that, but....I already told her we'd do it”.

"You didn't even talk to me beforehand?!"

"I was on edge, okay? Her life depends on us going through with this, and I can't risk losing her.....not again...."

He can almost feel the hand on his shoulder, meant to comfort.

Almost.

"Besides, we could always get Mystic back, once she's safe”.

. . . . .

"Y-you're right”.

A sniffle, as he re-gathers himself.

"Okay......

....Where do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor kiddos need hugs. . .


	9. 1 Day, 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The film search ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Confined spaces, nyctophobia. Ghost talk. Trouble walking, someone does and doesn't want to offer help, I don't know if it's a little ableist or not, I'm not sure.

They don’t say it, but I know.

They want to ask if I need help or not.

. . .

“-I’ve got it”.

-Then they jump.

“H-huh-“

“I can walk”.

“Yes-“

My ribbons flutter.

-They stick to the walls.

The silk impact echoes. . . .

The other jumps.

-I am surprised there isn’t a hole in the ceiling.

They pull me along, and for some reason, I get the impression they don’t like that too much.

But they don’t say-

“How close are we?”

“One more hallway, then some stairs”.

The lights turn down.

No one visits the front desk much?

“Here”.

They tap a finger on an open book.

“I left if like this-“

“Smart”.

My eyes run past the list of rooms and numbers.

The sheer _scale,_ is....

“Oh.....”

“Yeah. There’s a lot-“

“.....”

I try to remember-

_Nurse Abigail._

_Locker._

_Film-_

“Last name”.

“Huh-“

“Just wondering something”.

I keep looking.

Abigail,

Abigail,

Abigail-

“Page-“

I wince.

_Strain-_

“-How come we came back down here if you already looked at the directory?”

They look away.

“.........It’s-“

I catch the address at the same moment.

“-The basement?”

The pieces click.

“-I don’t think it’ll be _that_ dark”.

**B - 1, No. 6.**

“People have to put their personal things there...probably everyday-“

“I....know......”

“...”

Flipping to the section, I rip out the map.

“.....Another stairwell”.

“Fun...”

It’s possible for lights to become dimmer.

Corridors to become narrower-

They bump into me.

“Sorry-“

“....I’m fine”.

We exit-

WHACK

One minute they’re standing, then they’re on the floor.

“Ow....”

“...........”

Now I’m the one wondering.

**No. 6**

I see the combination lock.

“.......Um-“

-They bang their elbow into the side, and then follow up with all four corners.

“-!!”

-It pops loose.

“How did you do that-“

“I’ve locked myself out sometimes”.

“. . . .Superpower”.

They duck their head.

I thought-

...

Why hide?

The film spills out of the blue pocket in unruly strands.

I draw it free like I’m reeling it in.

To me-

“-Why is this here?”

“........I had to find it...”

“What for?”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

The truth of it is...

“I have a weird feeling”.

“How so?”

“.....Do you believe in ghosts?”

“...”

I can’t tell if that’s a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’.

The tape’s half-destroyed.

I’m not sure it will play-

I still do my best to wind all the thread back through the track.

“Why would this person have a broken tape?” they say-

“Someone put it there”.

“......”

“Anyplace to see what’s on it?”

“Um.......”

I can’t take my attention away.

Something about those images-

“.....? Hello-“

I think they’re moving.

_Time passes. . ._

_You surprisingly **don’t** hate dresses, tea parties, etc._

_In fact, they are constantly on your mind!_

_You **love** them-_

_But you were happy, so it didn’t matter._

_A hyperfixation or Special Interest wouldn’t have been new-_

_Until you saw the others....whisper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!!


	10. In A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't understand. Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Implied prejudice against neurodivergence and autism, talk of crazy. Blackmail/manipulation.

"What do you mean you think I'm crazy?"

At dinner.

That's not what we said”, Alice sighs.

"That's what _I_ said”.

The Resident Demon does _not_ seem sorry.

"Mystic, we're just concerned. It seems really odd that you'd obsess over something that traumatized you, at least in a positive light”, Ro explained.

"So? My emotions are odd as they are”, you argue, “It's not really out of the ordinary”.

"What if this is some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion, though? Maybe Lilith implanted the idea in your head”.

A chill runs down your spine at the Plant Man’s words.

"You're just saying that because you hate dolls”.

He blinks-?

"I mean.....I do......after what I went through, is it any wonder I do? But that's not why I'm saying it. I'm saying it because it's possible”.

"You really think she'd do that?"

You can’t believe he’d suspect her of such a thing!

And yet....

"Are you really _that_ naive?

Of course she would!”

"Shut up, Balloon Boy”.

(He grumbles as he turns back to his meatloaf).

"We just really think this might be a bad sign”, Lauren tries, “It's probably better if you just.....avoid it altogether”.

-Except you’ve heard _this_ before.

So much correction, and stigmatization all because you just wanted to do something fun-

So-

"Really? Whenever I'm happy, it's wrong?"

"No, she didn't mean that--"

But that’s big talk coming from the guy who used to be her boyfriend.

"Sure”.

You leave.

Slam the door, flop onto the bed, and bury your face in the pillow.

Why can’t they understand that I’m fine!??

You fell asleep.

_Down the Rabbit Hole._

(Wait).

You’re under a tree.

Birds sing, the sun shines.

How curious-!

A running rabbit in a waistcoat.

_"Oh my whiskers! I shall be terribly late!"_

Is this what a psychedelic dream feels like?

You get up and run after them.

Your clothes swish-

The dress.

The apron.

You follow them in.

_In dreams, nothing can hurt you._

You fall-!

Fast-

(Wait).

You have an umbrella you didn’t notice before.

You try to pop it open, struggling slightly-

-!!

It whooshes you backwards a smidge-

And _then_ you fall.

SPLASH.

Shrinking . . .

S i n k i n g

**_SNAP._ **

****

**_*_ **

****

"I can't believe you agreed to this!"

"I know, but Lilith would've had her killed if I didn't”.

"I could've programmed another--"

***Headshake***

"She's special”.

"She's a rabbit”.

"I know she's special to you, but--"

"Which is why we're going to tell Lilith we've agreed. Oh, here we are”.

**Wait.**

"Oh wonderful! You've brought him”.

" . . . . . . . . I can't believe you're making us do this”.

...

_Something was hidden._

_She told them where._

_"But what if she tries to hide?"_

_"Oh I have that figured out. And it'll be a way that she'll come to love. After all.....”_

......who could resist a fantastical wonderland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh . . .


	11. 1 Day, 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky allies are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Strangers. Talking about eating. Manipulation hints.

Ugh...

Strands of film, crinkling through my hands.

“.....What was that?”

What was what-

I realize-

I’m shredding it.

“Wonderland. . .”

“What?”

“...”

A trick...

_She uses tricks._

But what did it have to do with me?

That-odd ghost-

“Did you see something!?”

“.......Do you believe I did?”

“......”

We have a staring contest.

“-I tried to get your attention, but it’s like you weren’t even there”.

“...I wasn’t......”

I stand up.

.......What was I supposed to learn?

“Is there anything special about Mx. Abigail?”

“.........?”

“Any reason why....this?”

“.......I don’t know”.

I go back to the uniform.

I need the reason.

.....Whatever I’ve forgotten, I’m getting the feeling it’s important.

Plastic.

Card-

An **ID** card.

“-I think I...have to leave-“

“Leave!?”

“I think.....”

I clutch it tightly.

“I think I was supposed to find this-“

“What happens if you do?”

“I don’t know”.

“What if they put the police on you-“

“On me?”

“You blew a building in half didn’-“

They realize they’ve said too much, and go quiet.

“......”

It _could’ve_ been on TV....

“..........”

It could have a hundred innocent meanings.

“They might”.

I head for the stairs.

“Wait-!”

I _could_ wait, but-

WHACK.

...

They’re on the floor.

“Low ceiling”.

“Yeah....I noticed-“

They stagger-

“Don’t faint. Because I don’t think I can carry you”.

They smile at something.

“I’ll try not to”.

The key card slots into the reader.

With a beep, they shove the door open.

Cool wind hits-

I shiver.

The sky is turning gray.

“.....You’re tagging along?”

“-Uh-“

I step outside.

Leaves crunch-

It’s so crisp, I’m shocked.

“W-well....I live here!”

“-You live here”.

“Yes”.

I search their face for a lie.

...

“-I can show you where everything is”.

...

“Really”.

...

“I really can-“

“........................Strangers aren’t supposed to be so kind”.

One of the **only** things.

That I remember.

“Depends on who you meet”.

-No trace of awkwardness.

They _knew_ this to be true.

“....Does that include you?”

“...Fair. But if I’d wanted to hurt you, wouldn’t I have done it already?”

...

The basement _had_ been empty.

And dark.

“I guess....unless you’re a sadist”.

“I am _not”._

-They shudder.

“...If you say so”.

-They shut the door.

The clang echoed...

The silence is louder than it ever was.

A long road leads away.

Reflective, glass buildings in the distance.

I’d missed that, I think.

On the ambulance.

I look for signs that I _did_ do the right move-

My stomach **_growls._**

“-Thunder?”

They’re peering into the clouds.

“No”.

I’m starting to hear cars.

“You really live here”.

“Yes”.

. . .

...It makes sense.

-I’m still having trouble.

“Are you hungry?”

-The answer to that is obvious.

“I know a place-“

Of course.

We finish the walk.

We’re on the edge of town.

“What kind of place do you know?”

“A friend and I used to go there all the time”.

“Until what?”

“Well. . .”

They grimace-

“They got a new window display.

They still do pick-up, though-“

What kind of window display did they get?

-At the first sighting of pedestrians, they whip their coat off, and drape it around me.

“Don’t need people reporting-“

“Reporting what?”

“You. You’re technically Wanted, now”.

I turn to my reflection in the Daisy Market.

The colors waver.

I have . . . a strange feeling . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm hungry. And I want a nap.


	12. Wonderland With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to find a Prison of a Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Emotional manipulation, hypnotic suggestion. Language, death wish. Kidnapping threat.

Fire.

-When you wake up, crackling is what you hear.

_But......my room at the Sanctuary doesn't have a fireplace....._

Your eyes open.

There’s the fireplace-

A music box tune plays, you just now notice.

Pretty, but evil at the same time.

-You try to sit up, only to be lightly pushed back down.

"Oh, no no no, darling. You mustn't. You're still sopping from the pool of tears”.

You know that voice.

A closer glance reveals red eyes, red hair.

"Lilith”.

She smiles and checks your forehead, unbothered at being found out.

"How are you, darling? Are you feeling better?"

“No! Where the h* am I?”

"Your own little internal Wonderland. Why else would you have the classic Alice dress on? After all, you love dresses, I know it”.

Know it?

. . .

"That......was _you?"_

"It wasn't much. Simply a little suggestion I planted in your mind before I awoke you at Calvin's place, in case something like this were to happen”.

She _had_ done it.

They’d been right-

"Of course, I would've activated it anyway. I simply forgot the first time”.

"Forgot?"

"I knew it would be too dull to you to see only what was on the outside. I was so happy when I first took you home that it completely slipped my mind to activate the dream.

But after you were taken away, I made sure it worked. This will be a place for you to explore, play in, learn, discover, wonder, imagine, just as a sweet little girl ought to.

And I have the ability to go between the external world and this one, so I can make sure that you-“

-A light boop on the nose.

"Never ever get hurt, just as a mother ought to”.

You’re freaking out, stall for advantage-

"I'll be lonely”.

"You'll have me, sweet girl. And of course, I'll be sure to bring a few of your friends in here as well. After all, what is a girl without a few friends?”

-Your blood runs **cold.**

"I'm going to get tired of this place”.

"Oh, not so”.

She giggles-

"For you see, I have the ability to add, take away, and modify this world, but sometimes it does it by itself, so you'll never ever run out of places to explore.

It may be a bit intimidating at first due to your new size---"

_So I_ **_wasn't_ ** _hallucinating the shrinking!_

"----but you'll get used to it with time”.

"I'm going to die eventually”.

"Not when I give you that serum again”.

-You gulp.

She pushes you back again, but you refuse to submit.

"Darling”, she gasps as soon as she’s gotten you overpowered-

“Whatever is the matter?"

-Is she clueless or what?

"You! You're the matter. You've been trying to make me be your daughter since day f*ing one. I don't want to be here, I want to go back!”

Tears roll over your cheeks, and she brings you into a hug.

"Oh, there there, my dearest girl. I know it's all so frightening, but I promise you'll love it. And we'll spend so much time together. Think of what we could do together!

We'll explore the dollhouses, have picnics, play dress-up, have tea parties, read stories, drink tea, cuddle by the fire---"

"I'd rather throw myself into the fire!"

You shove her off, and rush through the doorway!

-But...

Dolls, books, stuffed animals, playing cards, and tea cups.

Everything sized like a skyscraper.

Music box tune more prevalent than ever-

You don’t want it to stop you-

Hands.

On your shoulders.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I created this especially with you in mind”.

You shiver harder.

"I'm quite disappointed in you running off, however”, she sighs, “So until you're safely at home as a doll, I'll be staying here to watch over you”.

"Wha....what?" 

It comes as a squeak.

"I--I'll be alone?"

"Oh, please don't cry, sweetheart”.

You feel a small kiss on your cheek.

"I promise, as I said, your friends will be joining you as well. I implanted the suggestion into them. And after I get ahold of more and tame some of them a bit, we'll all live happily ever after. Now please, come inside for supper, darling. I wouldn't wish for you to catch a cold”.

You can’t help the sniffling as she leads you away.

Is this it for your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Harpae. Except less subtle.


	13. 1 Day, 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dolls, alive dolls, hypnotism. Eating.

The picture fades.

. . .

“...Who is Lilith?”

-They startle.

“Who-!?”

“She has red hair”.

“Okay...”

“-I think she kidnapped someone”.

-A woman walking by looks at me strangely.

They wave, smiling-

“Mornin-I mean good afternoon-!”

She waves back. . .

The weirded-out question on her features never changes.

“-A lot of someones”.

“Someones like?”

They keep glancing around, as if everyone’s going to react like her.

“........I don’t know”.

“Describe them?”

“..........................”

The chances of them doing any better are pretty slim.

Unless there’s some miracle.

“A blonde person, blue-eyed...has glasses.

I see them the most.

Another person has black hair and a bright-red jacket.

This other person has a tiny blue hat-“

“...”

“The names don’t...always stick”.

“....Who _is_ Lilith? To you?”

“. . . I feel like-“

What _do_ I feel like?

“I feel like...I’m supposed to remember her-“

“Why is that?”

“Because......she did something”.

I watch their face in the window.

“She turns people........into...dolls......”

Sounding it out loud.

“...............”

_Chills._

“They’re not even dead”.

“-Wait, _what!?”_

They do a double-take.

“Alive!??”

“Yeah-“

-I mean, I don’t know why I’m surprised. . .

I’ve already seen them act high-strung.

“......”

This....is different, however.

“....It _is_ macabre.....”

“It’s horrific”.

Blunt.

“It shouldn’t be happening to _anybody-“_

“Well.....doesn’t everyone think that?”

But I’d still seen it happen-

“We need to find out where that woman is now”.

“No last name”.

“...”

“......You could look up, disappearances, I guess-“

“That is a good idea”.

-It’s out there, but if it helps...

My stomach growls again.

“-Where is that place with pick-up exactly?”

I wait while they order.

“What do you want to eat?”

“. . . soup”.

Twenty minutes later, I burn my tongue.

“Ah-!”

“Yeah, might want to blow on that first”.

We sit on a bench outside.

They’ve got their phone out, scrolling-

100% chance of what we’d talked about earlier.

“Find anything?”

“......No...”

“Well.....those eyes of hers would make it difficult to report, wouldn’t it”.

“...What do you mean?”

“They’re hypnotic”.

I shrug.

“-They do have a notice for the building you destroyed”.

“......”

That figures.

“Anything on Lilith, herself?”

“Just fanfic recs”.

They rub their forehead.

“-That could help, too”.

I strain to see the tiny screen.

“Is there anything about dolls?”

“Nothing overt-“

Their eyes widen.

“A Real Doll of a Girl?”

“Oh-“

“Escape the Night - Living Dolls: Lilith is Insane!”

“That’s two”.

“-What’s the date?”

Why do I want-

“The first one is 7th, May, 2020”.

“. . .”

“The second one is 5th, June, 2020”.

“.......What’s the date?”

“Huh-“

“Now”.

I put down the spoon.

“What’s the date now”.

“....Now?”

“Yes, now-“

I slam both palms lightly onto the painted plastic.

“What’s the date _now!?”_

“Easy...”

They click something on their ‘Home’ feed.

“1st, Jan., 2020”.

My ears roar.

“....Do you........!?”

“Oh... _Oh-!!”_

The fics delete from existence with a broken-sounding ping.

The glass statics, and they yelp-!!

What I’ve been seeing is going to happen in the Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!!


	14. Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's had a brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Language, smoking reference, dolls, emotional manipulation. Hypnotic triggers.

I Spy.

Singing.

Conversation on the view.

They try to pass the time, but for a trip like this...

"Are you sure we can't back out?"

A nod-

"If we don't.......she's my friend. I can't afford to lose her twice. I already failed to protect her once. I can't let it happen again."

"But at the expense of someone else's freedom?"

***Sigh***

"What other choice do we have?"

"We find your friend, hide her, and just not tell Lilith."

***Shake***

"I made a promise. And she'd find out eventually”.

***Sighx2***

"I....I just can't bring myself to do this”.

Tears.

"It's going to be okay. We'll save her once _she_ is safe. This'll just be temporary”.

The comforting hand-

"You mean.....?"

Another nod.

"I mean, we said we'd take her captive.......

_......we never said we wouldn't try to save her afterwards”._

*

You don’t eat.

You got a new dress.

It’s not better.

You sit on the couch, poking bread at the bowl instead.

"Darling, you haven't even touched your soup. I made it specially for you, to celebrate”.

“There’s nothing to celebrate, you’ve made me a prisoner in my own mind”.

“It’s all about perspective”.

You still cry.

She gets up and hugs you-

"Shhh, shhh, Mystic, my sweet girl, I promise you; everything will be alright.

I understand how frightening this is, but as I've said, you won't be alone.

You'll have your friends, and of course mother will always be there when you need her”.

Kiss on your forehead.

Your blood freezes.

She’s crying, too.

"What the h* are you crying about?"

-Noticing that you noticed, she wipes her cheeks.

"It just......it makes my heart break to see you so unhappy”.

"Then let me go”.

She just bows her head.

"I can't. You're so loving and kind and sweet to your friends, and.....I was hoping that.....I could have someone like that in my life.

But I don't wish for you to be sad.

But....I want us _both_ to be happy, so how--?"

-Lightbulb.

Two snaps.

...

Two more snaps.

Harps strum...

_"H-huh?"_

_"What the '*l am I wearin'?"_

_"Holy s*!"_

_"Guys?!"_

Familiarity is-

You run into the other room to see:

Ivy, Ro, Justine, and Andrea Russett.

In doll clothes.

"F* this”, the latter swore, "I need to find some _real_ clothes”.

Ecstatic, yet full of guilt.

Not alone, but now they were trapped, too-

"Guys!" 

You rush into their arms, because, at the moment, the _happiness_ outweighs all of that.

"Love! I was 'bout te ask if ye were okay”.

"I am now!"

"-No, she meant in the real world”, Andrea R. clarifies.

"What?"

“We were just checking up on you”, Justine explains, “And then out of nowhere, I lost consciousness and now.....where the h* are we?”

_"You're in one of the dollhouses”._

Footsteps.

You whirl-

“Ye b*!” Ivy growls, “ What did ye do te Mystic?”

"-And, uh, can you get us out of these f*g dresses and give me a joint?" Andrea tacks onto the end-

"There shall be no drugs or alcohol”, she kiboshes, “As for what I've done, I've simply prepared a paradise for her”.

"It's not a f*g paradise, you basically imprisoned me in my own mind”.

"I didn't say you would love it immediately”.

"Oh yeah, because I just _love_ being trapped inside of my own head”.

"You trap yourself in it all the time, darling”.

"Uh....not to steer us off topic”, Ro timidly interrupts, “But does anyone else hear that music box?”

-The collective answer is a yes.

Lilith smiles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

“More like off-putting”.

You roll your eyes-

"Okay, but can we at least get some real f*g clothes?" Andrea insists.

"Whatever do you mean? Those _are_ real clothes”.

"I mean, not creepy doll dress clothing”.

A huff.

"Perhaps I should've kidnapped Delta”, she remarks, “At least _she_ would've appreciated the old-fashion design, unlike you”.

"Hey, about Delta, why _didn't_ you kidnap her originally?" you ask-

A lifting of the shoulders.

"I didn't really think she would look nice as a doll, but perhaps I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I'll have to tell Chi--"

She cuts herself off, covering her mouth with a hand and giggling.

"Spoilers~”

The Type of Person who likes to keep one Perpetually in Suspense.

"Now you four go wash up. I have supper waiting”.

She leaves.

It’s....quiet.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in on what the f* is going on?" Andrea R. snaps, understandably irritated by it all.

"You were right”, you groan, “The obsession with dolls and dresses turned out to be a post-hypnotic suggestion. Unfortunately, it's not just me”.

“What?”

(Ivy is in disbelief-)

"She put the post-hypnotic suggestion in the others. All she has to do is let it take effect and they'll be stuck in this lotus eater machine for eternity”.

"Well, is there a way we can escape?" Justine wonders.

"I dunno. Lilith's gonna be watching over me until I've become a doll again, so we'd have to go about it very carefully”.

(Head-bobs of agreement-)

"Anyway, at least I won't be going insane alone. And I know that sounds selfish, but I'm glad to have you four with me”.

"That ain't selfish, love”, Ivy counters, “It's natural te feel relief when you discover that someone else is in the same boat as ye”.

"I know, but it feels selfish. The way it's structured and the wording and all, but whatever. Anyway, we should probably play it safe and observe our surroundings for a day or two before coming up with an escape plan”.

(-Agreed, and the four go upstairs to do exactly as Lilith had politely ordered).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	15. 1 Day, 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to find clues to change time: A Beginner's Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Eating, dolls. Brief panic. People being taken.

-The flash-forward dulls, and my panic returns.

I feel like what I’ve just eaten is going to come back up-!!

“-You saw something-What did you see this time-“

It must be plain on my face.

“Mind....trap, we-“

_Need to do something._

“....I don’t know who would be taken first”.

“Well, if this all happens in the future, we should have a little time to combat it. . .”

“Our details are gone”.

They have the phone in their hand.

“So-“

“Maybe your ghost will give us more hints”.

“......I’m only being shown events as they occur. Later”.

“Why is that?”

“I.......don’t know.............”

I sit...back down......

“We have to prevent it, anyway...or be careful. Or else...why _would_ I....”

“Makes sense”.

.......

I’m not hungry anymore.

“What are you searching now?”

“I put in ‘Red-haired Lilith’”.

“Hm”.

On-the-nose.

“Anything?”

“Nothing useful....”

“Nothing?”

Nothing....

“We could be going about it the wrong way”, they muse.

“How?”

“....Do you know the ghost?”

“No”.

“Do you know what might’ve triggered these paranormal events?”

“.....................”

I remember.....I remember a phone number......no one answered.

“747-230-5469-“

“Huh-“

“I remember it. But....they couldn’t get ahold of anyone”.

“......That’s a California area code-“

“Where are we?”

“.........Not in California”.

“-I knew that”.

But did I?

“If I live there, what am I doing _here”._

“A good question”.

My soup cools...

“Who is it registered to?”

“-Let me look”.

There must be an online phone...book-

“It’s been disconnected”.

“Okay-“

Why.

“Who used to use it?”

“Huh-“

My-

“My parents...”

“Their names?”

“. . . .”

“If we can find that out, we can figure out the connection-“

“I don’t remember their names”.

“.....What?”

“Just ‘mom’ and ‘dad’....I think-“

My stomach turns, and I leave the soup completely.

“If I tried, I could.....”

“....But?”

“.......I................shouldn’t”.

-That throws them.

“Why not!?”

“Because....I-“

I pick at the thread of memory in my brain-

“Because. . . . . . . . . . . _they would be in danger._ I mean-“

My head throbs.

“Nn”.

I push my fingers into the ache....to make it go away.........

“Danger......from what?”

“Don’t know-“

I don’t...remember.

“I think-“

I stand up-

“I think....we should go find.......some dolls”.

“Dolls-“

They pale.

“Why-“

“Because...because that’s what it is”.

I feel it with certainty-

“It’s about dolls, and.....being young forever, and.....being obsessive.....”

The dresses those four (five) were wearing drift to my Mind’s Eye.

Lacy, frilled.

There’s sure to be some like that, right?  
“I think it could.....release blocks?”

“......Is that how it works?”

“It’s the best we have, isn’t it?”

“True. . .”

“If you know everything here, then you’d know where they’d be”.

“True again-“

“You don’t have to come in”.

“I know-“

“...”

They get up.

“There’s a toy shop at the other end of town”.

“Okay”.

“....I just don’t want to go for nothing”.

“Understandable”.

I look for a place to leave the paper plate.

“I’m sure they’ll take it back”.

They do.

We start off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ro and Kimura Seiko!!


	16. Mission Statement Re-Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their thankless journey continues. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Kidnapping mention. Lost. Guilty conscience.

"And be sure to get a few of the others as well”.

The order-

"There are a few I'm reconsidering”.

She hands them a box.

"Place one of the creatures on the ground nearby and they'll find the target. It'll put them into the doll state”.

A second box.

"Once you've found my darling girl, press the button inside. You three will be teleported directly to my house”.

_And be sure to get a few of the others as well._

_There are a few I’m reconsidering._

_Place one of the creatures on the ground nearby and they’ll find the target._

_It’ll put them into the doll state._

**_Rewind..._ **

**_Press: PLAY_ **

****

_And be sure to get a few of the others as well._

_There are a few I’m reconsidering._

_Place one of the creatures on the ground nearby and they’ll find the target._

_It’ll put them into the doll state._

_(How long until this is over)._

*

It wasn’t right.

She knew it.

He knew it.

She _knew_ he knew it.

_But I'm doing this for her......_

_.......I lost her to the game once......I'm not going to lose her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Saturday, wooooooooo-


	17. 1 Day, 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment in memory starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dolls. Vomit mention. Ghosts.

The cars passing by let go of the memory in their shiny finishes-

Something akin to New Age Pandora’s Box, but the features vanish into neutral paint every time I try to catch a glance.

I wonder if I said or did anything odd this time.

I sneak a peek at them:

Doesn’t seem like it.

. . . . . . Despite the coat, I’m still stared at:

Although you can’t see much of my hair from the back, there’s a hood in the way, there’s still the problem of people coming right at us.

I may not know a lot about this place, but I know in general people with bluish-white hair tend to get this treatment.

I got it at the hospital; why wouldn’t I get it here?

I haven’t even taken two seconds to _look_ in a mirror, but enough long strands blow in my face to tell.

It makes me feel something...shivery in the pit of my stomach.

_“Don’t need people reporting-“_

_“Reporting what?”_

_“You. You’re technically Wanted, now”._

. . .

I don’t want to be Wanted like that.

“-We’re gonna need to get you a hat”, they whisper.

I nod-

“Good”.

We pause at a traffic light, and they push the WALK button.

We wait for the denied hand to disappear.

While we wait, I try to arrange my thoughts.

I have...way too many questions.

About everything.

And the time isn’t something I can see from here...

“...How close are we?”

“It hasn’t been too long”.

“...”

We watch the vehicles go by.

Devoid of anything.

It’s like a rainbow threw up all over the place.

“Toy Kingdom?”

“Yeah-I hate it”.

. . . .It’s just a big castle-shaped building with giant animals in its windows.

And one doll.

From the outfit alone, my head _tingles._

“......Do they have hats?”

“I have no idea”.

“I think someone should”.

“. . . . Is this you politely telling me that you want to split up?”

“.....You don’t like toys”.

“I don’t like _some_ toys”, they correct.

The automatic doors whoosh open.

A blast of air conditioning blows my hood off.

I pull it back into place.

“...It’s very cold in here”.

They rub their arms.

“At least the signs aren’t frozen over”.

They’re peppermint-striped stick, with white arrows on top.

_Check-out._

_The Restroom._

_Shopping._

They take in a ragged breath, and I’m curious.

What could’ve happened to change happiness to horror?

Anyone else would be having a field day.

“Okay. . . .”

They point in the direction of the last post.

“I’m going over there-“

“...Have fun”.

I get a small smile, and then they disappear fast.

. . .

_Dolls._

I follow the implied angle past a wall of party balloons.

There’s an entire other room.

The lights flicker as I step in.

-But only for an instant.

“....?”

It’s creepy.

I mean-

Dolls.

Just like it said-

_Big_ dolls.

Lined along the perimeter.

In every type of clothing any age could think of.

A dizzying Spring-colored rainbow.....

Sometimes, there’s a small dollhouse.

With smaller dolls.

I-

_Don’t feel so good._

I mean-

There’s a bigger doll.

As tall as me.

White dress, with long, black hair.

It covers their eyes.

I...draw closer......

And....closer...........

They don’t....move.

I reach out to touch-

_Glassy._

Their eyes are as clear as mine are empty.

I _finally_ see myself-

Plastic hands grab my cheeks.

I could _swear._

_I’ve felt them before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is cold again.


	18. Memory One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Touching, dolls, limbs flying, supernatural, fire. Implied panic.

**“-Are you alright dear?”**

**Hands on my cheeks, turning my face one way, then the other.**

**“I nearly knocked you flat-“**

**“Yeah, I’m good”.**

**I don’t think I’ve ever met a touchier person, but you know-**

**“Excellent”.**

**Her nose is two inches from mine.**

**“Are you alone, often?”**

**“Um-“**

**“You look...tired”.**

**Well. . .**

**“People are a bit...too loud”.**

**“Hmm...yes, I could see that”.**

**I want to back out.**

**“I know a place that isn’t”.**

**But those eyes are**

**_Vivid._ **

My ribbons clot the room, spread halfway across the floor.

I’m grasping at a strand that’s running out, because _something_ woke me up, or there wasn’t enough time, or that really is how long the flash is going to be.

-I hear a foot in the doorway.

Doll limbs crack, and pop loose as I startle, and then rapidly turn.

_What the heck!?_

It’s all over their expression, but they don’t say it.

“...They’re playing creepy whispers over the loudspeaker”.

“. . .”

“I bought the hat-“

_Let’s go._

Code.

I still feel like I’m stuck in that bright, calculation of a gaze.

...........I wordlessly scramble over, feet tripping on silk.

Blood.

They slap the visor down past the black holes that I use to see.

Air whooshes.

My shoulders prickle with cold.

“. . .Where’s the coat-“

-I realize, I know where.

They look behind us, as if having come to the same conclusion as I.

My ribbons blasted it off.

Shreds paper the floor and walls like a sad imitation of painted wings.

“I am sorry-“

They don’t speak.

I wonder why, then I look forward.

...

Parents stare at me.

Workers mid-pushing lines of carts.

Children, old and young alike-

Have they put it together yet?

Do they think it’s me?

The rapid firebomber who decimated a giant building-

I still have no idea what’s come of it, what happened a day ago, if anyone’s reported on it, or if the Hospital is still keeping this all in the dark.

I wish I did.

Tangling noises, and crinkling plastic.

Fabric tenses, slinks along the white tiles.

Clattering-

A sea of doll heads, arms, bent torsos, and legs shatter into the Main.

. . . . . . . .

_Panic_ rips through the premises until I want to scream _myself._

“-Here!”

They bang open an Emergency Exit door.

I run through after them, ribbons flurrying, the sounds of knocking decimating our ear drums.

Even worse than the clamor we’d just left-

Chinks of plaster break off the walls.

Dents-

Frosty sunshine.

A long parking lot.

Nowhere to hide...

A chorus of beeping.

No one can miss us.

The whirling tornado of black-on-red-on-black.

My feet stick to the gravel-

“Darn it-“

They look like they want to swear, but they don’t-

“We’re just going to have to run for it-“

“Run?”

The both of us will be obvious-

“That’s the best plan I have right now, okay!?”

“...”

They’ve been shivering for a while.

I nod, and we run.

They position themselves at the side others will notice.

My ribbons thrash.

Fingers on my shoulders-

My heart beats.

_Beats._

**_Beats-_ **

With a harsh ROAR, fire explodes up the narrow path we’ve been walking on.

“What the-!??”

The ground caves, becomes an incline.

“Whoahh-!!!???”

We slide-

The ragged descent evens.

I plant my footing.

Keep on running.

Are you behind me?

I can’t tell.

The heat rages on-

_Talking._

_Talking in my ear-_

_Directions._

_Where._

_To where._

I don’t know.

I don’t know.

I stumble to a stop.

My hand flies to my chest-

_Aching._

I struggle to breathe-

I cough smoke.

......More footsteps.

Sirens blare in my ears.

Faraway...

“Are you alright!?”

-Familiar voice.

“. . . . whe re “

“Hotel”.

‘VACANT’.

“Your-“

“No”.

A large dumpster blocks the faded back windows.

“Stay there...I’ll go in and rent a room....for one or two nights to start?

-Then I’ll return and sneak you in somehow.

Maybe I can borrow a towel?

I-

Will find some solution or whatever.

Um-

Okay I’m gonna go now-“

They awkwardly shuffle off.

It turns into a confident stride and I briefly wonder if they’re the same person.

I wedge myself between the rear of the massive box and the rough brick wall.

I try my hand at breathing into my lungs.

Hitch.

_Ow-_

My fingers are shaking, red-and-black dripping to the dirt.

What I was remembering-

What I _had_ remembered-

Zooms through my head like a freight train.

_I **did.**_

_I **did** meet her._

_But-_

I am not a doll.

I am not dead or broken, like those twisted relics at the store.

Like those hidden girls at the Sanctuary-

I am-

I am what?

(How did I do it?)

How did I avoid that fate-

A shiver chills down my spine.

What did I do.

. . . I don’t know.

I don’t remember that.

I remember the meeting, but I don’t remember that-

All of me is shivering.

I clutch my arms, and focus on the individual tiny rocks below my toes.

....How long does it take to rent a room?

I wait.

Listening, until those shuffling footsteps come back.

“I got it-“

A key jingles from their hand.

“And I got this-“

I poke my head around the metal edge.

A hoodie.

Boston Red Sox.

(More Red).

It is three sizes bigger than I am.

“Where did you get it?”

“Lost & Found”.

“Oh”.

I slip free of the hiding spot, and struggle it over my head.

My ribbons are flattened so I appear to have a long hem.

“Hmm....”

We stare at them.

“.....Can you like....tell those things to curl under, or something?”

“....?”

“You know, like-“

They gesture-

“Control them?”

-They flap at him in response.

“Ahhh, what-!??”

“It’s okay”, I calm, “We’re trying not to go to jail”.

. . . . . .They flap quieter, and slide under the ends of the sweater torso.

“Thank you”.

“....You did it”.

“......I did it”.

.............We stare even longer.

Then I look up.

“.....Where’s the room?”

"I'll show you-"

They beckon me to follow.

I lift up the long, drooping sleeves.

My heart rate is slowing, and I'm growing tired...

"We should have a few moments to relax".

"...Okay".

It occurs to me.

"What if they recognized you from the Toy Store?"

"This fast?"

". . ."

"If worst comes to worst, we'll just sneak through the window".

".....Okay".

It occurs to me.

"What if there aren't any windows?"

"Then we'll make one".

"......Okay".

"Or you can use your fire".

"Uh-huh".

"It's gonna be fine".

They smile.

"Okay".

They have trouble unlocking the door.

It jiggles-

And jiggles-

...

And jiggles more-

"Are you nervous?"

"Me?"

It clatters to the patio.

"...."

"...."

They hurriedly crouch and scoop it up.

Then they unlock the door.

I roll onto the couch.

The 'shut' echoes-

I hear them exhale.

I close my eyes, and feel my limbs float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one's a little different from the usual. Happy Monday also.


	19. 2 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news always knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Breakfast, signs of wanting to eat. Paranoia fuel. Light blood. The Gov.

When I wake up, it’s darker than black.

I turn slightly, so I can see the flashing numbers of the clock: 2:15 A.M.

-I hear footsteps...

Tapping.

Someone with a bright phone screen sits down next to me.

A couple hearts.

They let out a long sigh.

Put aside the white beacon-

My eyes feel better immediately.

‘. . .’

They don’t move.

I’m too sleepy to watch them anymore.

My eyelids flutter.

Lighter now.

The TV is on, sound off.

A building splits in half in a column of flame.

It swaps to the Toy Castle.

To the back-right, another burst.

Red clots, thick veins.

My fault.

**_Mysterious ‘Alice’ falls from sky_ **

**_Destroys Historic Mansion_ **

**_Hospital in Review after Blood Spots found_ **

Photos of the prints I left.

**_Isolated Incident in Mid-Town has City reeling_ **

I duck my head under my arm.

. . .I know what my name is not, at least.

I felt nothing when I saw it.

But everything else.

**_President Board expected to Comment_ **

**_Should the Gov. be involved?_ **

No...

Would they even be a match for me?

Maybe not.

My heart might.

The pounding from yesterday an easily-recalled nightmare.

**_Strange Image circulates the Net_ **

-Oh?

**_Who Is This: Reality wants to know_ **

Huh?

A blurry still-

Someone blocks the other figure in such a way that they appear to have ribbons flowing out of their spinal cord.

It’s actually very distinctive, who that is.

They’re staring at the screen in embarrassed horror.

I didn’t know people could _get_ that color.

Yesterday, no one not other than them had that shade of greenish hair.

If the media had caught the eyes too, they’d double have to wear a hood like me.

**_Witnesses Speak of a Ghost at Toy Kingdom_ **

-Camera picture.

Where I am isn’t blurred, it’s just-

Burned.

The empty eye is right out of a scary movie.

Some streaks of light-blue.

Violent smear.

**_Doll dept. shut down until Further Notice for Repairs_ **

-That’s not surprising...

The TV blips blank.

Their hand with the remote _shakes._

. . .

They sit.

‘8:53 A.M.’ the clock blinks-

They hide their face.

I curl into the sweater more.

In the course of a day, anything and everything can change-

I’m cold.

9:00.

They stand up.

The floor creaks as they move-

They riffle through something.

Paper crinkles.

I’m guessing it’s money...

My stomach growls.

Missed dinner.

The creaking becomes louder.

“Hey”.

“. . .?”

“I’m gonna visit the vending machine-“

“You have no coins”.

“...”

They really don’t.

Or I would have heard clinking.

“It can take dollar bills”.

“...Okay”.

They go.

Silent.

Pins could drop, and it wouldn’t fill the space.

I’m not afraid. . .

It’s too early.

I slide onto the ground.

The walls are gray.

I blink-

Then rub my eyelids.

Morning...

I stand and wander into the bathroom.

“The water’s warm”.

I point at the shower spray.

It bounces off my hand, and splashes everywhere.

“....Have you had that on the whole time?”

“Yes”.

....I cannot read what I’m seeing.

“....Breakfast’s on me”.

They leave.

“. . . . .”

I wonder if I should ask about who they were texting at 2 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Happy Sleeping In!


	20. The New Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's about to be replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Discussed kidnapping, hypnotism, phys. violence/choking.

Footsteps overhead make you smile.

_It's all coming together now._

The hypnotic suggestion you've implanted is doing its job wonderfully-

_Soon, I will be able to bring in more._

More friends for Mystic.

_They'll love it here eventually. . ._

. . . . . .

_What's that-_

Those footsteps aren't coming from overhead.

_-?_

You spin-

_Red eyes._

_Another-?_

She's taller and elegant, with longer hair and sharper fingers.

Fingers wrapped around your neck.

_"I'm so terribly sorry-but it's my turn to take over now"._

"No-"

She starts strangling as you **_claw._**

*

_Cecelia Annesley._

The bottom of your dress has been beaten and dirty.

Brief remembrances of the struggle-

It won't be long to clean up.

You both have equal power.

But you're meant to stay.

Poor Lilith didn't know.

...

_Maybe I'll keep you around._

Not in charge, mind you...

_But it **could** be helpful to learn your tricks. . ._

You waft dust over her, and she disappears.

_We'll see._

....In a moment, you release the rest of the dust in the air.

Everyone will believe you have always been.

_But I don't believe she's going to believe who wanted her to go._

-A sympathetic look of pity.

_Oh well._

She steps in to finish the cooking.

_Too late now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, everyone!


	21. 2 Day, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the next location be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Eating, mention of kidnapping, dolls, the police.

Water splashes me in the face.

“-You okay in there?”

“. . .”

What.

Does this mean now.

I try five times to turn off the faucet.

I walk out.

-I squish out, actually.

My borrowed hoodie is soaked.

“-!”

They stare at me.

“...I saw something”.

“Like what...”

They put down their bag of stuff:

Five different types of granola bars, and ice cream.

“. . . Who is Cecelia Annesley?”

-The look on their face asks ‘did you just speak a foreign language I don’t know’.

“. . .”

I pick up one with chocolate drizzles, and rip the plastic.

“I think she’s in charge now”.

“. . . That’s not good...”

I bite into a corner.

“Mm-hm”.

“...”

They sigh.

“This just keeps getting stranger and stranger....”

“Yes”.

. . . . . .I chew in silence.

“Are you gonna have some?”

“Oh-no, I’m good”.

They hastily flap their hand.

“Okay”.

I finish the first one.

Then I reach for a second.

“...Are you gonna have some?”

“Maybe later”.

I eat that one.

Then I have to think-

Where to go from here.

I need to remember more memories.

More of _that_ memory.

“...Is there another place with dolls we can go?”

-They spit their tea.

“WHAT”.

“The dolls helped last time”.

“But-“

“....I don’t know”.

I reach for a bottled water.

“. . .What did you-what caused that-“

“Caused what?”

“....Destroying the toy store-“

“Oh”.

That would have to come up sooner or later...

“...I ran into someone.

And then-“

I struggle to think-

“I wanted to leave.

But I didn’t...”

“Leave?”

They put down their cup.

“She was...”

-!

“The lady with the red hair. . .”

It’s getting harder to recall her face...exactly.

“I felt. . .like she-“

...What am I trying to say?

“She had a...a...destination in mind for me-“

“Where?”

“. . . . .”

I had...I had a...feeling....

“Someplace...with dolls?”

Everything I’ve seen so far has been _saturated_ with dolls-

“Doll...making.....”

“Ugh”.

They shiver.

“A big house?”

I’m barely holding on to the outline of the dress.

“Hotel?”

Mm. . .

“F...ancy-?”

“-You want to go to a big, fancy place that makes dolls”.

“-It sounds stupid when you put it like that...”

They sigh.

“How fancy are we talking. . .”

“Um...”

-There are different degrees?

“Probably pretty deserted”.

If I’m right about what she had in mind.

“Rural?”

Could be-

“There’s a condemned mansion on the other side of the river”.

“-That would hit everything but the dolls”.

“Good”.

-I guess that slipped if their expression is anything to go by.

“I mean-“

They start frantically sweeping what’s left of breakfast back into the bag.

“-It’d probably be safer to board the train than to just...walk-!”

“The police”.

-They stop what they’re doing and look up.

“They’ll be watching...right?”

“...”

They swing the bag over their shoulder.

“.....It’d just be safer”.

We leave, and they lock the door behind us.

The sun’s shining brighter today.

I search the parking lot for people:

Starers.

But I don’t _find_ anyone. . .

It’s still pretty early, isn’t it.

“Okay. . .”

They breathe-

“It’s this way-“

They point.

“Just keep calm....and we should be fine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duo is traveling again.


	22. Not An Introduction Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan has a slight hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Law officers, blockade.

‘Keep calm’, I said.

It’s lucky she can’t read my mind.

I am _anything_ but calm.

All this talk of ‘hypnotists’, and ‘dolls’, and ‘preventing kidnappings from the future’ just seems so…

Impossible.

But if there’s even a small chance-

Maybe we could still save someone.

*

Early enough that it’s not crowded.

Good.

-...

Uh. . .

Oh…

Police cars.

I can only guess they’re on patrol for some Demon who can burst on fire-

Thank goodness they don’t have a whole picture!

-But they might have the hospital data. . .

And eye-witness reports.

I don’t think anyone’s going to forget a small girl with black ribbons and no eyes.

“. . .”

-She’s a lot more stoic than I’ll ever be.

“-I should’ve bought sunglasses”, I mutter.

She pulls the hood down over her face.

We hurry down the sidewalk, past other people doing more ordinary, more innocent things:

You know, eating, window-shopping, etc.

Oh crap.

-They’re stopping people.

Yellow lights flash-

“…?”

I strain my ears to hear.

“-were you yesterday at 1:10 in the afternoon?”

“I was at home-“

“Can anyone confirm that?”

“Yes-my friend was over-“

“You’re telling me you don’t recognize this person?”

“No-wait, that’s a person-!?”

“It’s a partial photo”.

“Did you go to Red Mercy hospital a day prior?”

“I didn’t-“

“Do you know anyone who has?”

. . . . . I can’t even tell if this is legal.

“What are they saying?”

“-They’re looking for you”.

“. . . . . . “

“There has to be a way past them”.

I check for openings-

The street ahead of us is cut off-

I can hear faint sirens down an alley.

But…

“No one’s watching the foot traffic…”

I think I’m starting to get an idea.

“Follow me, okay?”

“………….”

Acting like we’re _not_ being hunted (how), I led the way past a coffee house, and a flower shoppe.

If we disappeared too fast, it’d probably set off some alarms.

I pray no one recognizes me, either-

There was nothing in the Toy Store or the Lost & Found that fit me….

I grab the handle of an establishment where a layer of frost covers everything.

. . . . .

I’m gonna regret this.

“It’s not Winter-“

“I know”, I unintentionally snap-

My skin crawls, but it’s too late to go back.

I think someone did a double-take.

“Nice-“

“Nice?”

The hat’s like a duckbill in front of her mouth so I can barely tell what she's saying.

“-Is this a grown-up place-“

“Shhhhh-“

I quickly open the door, and usher her in just as I hear:

“Hey, aren’t you-“

It slams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!


	23. 2 Day, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What must be done next is painful, but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you suppose they are?

It’s really hot in here.

Maybe it isn’t frost.

I hike up my sleeves so I won’t trip.

-They stay prone for ten minutes before they slowly start to walk…

I’m tempted to lift the brim covering my face out of curiosity at what is so shocking.

Instead, I try to keep pace.

If I’m right, we’re going to escape out a rear door.

I hope.

I don’t feel like hearing questions I might not be able to answer.

“-What are you doing?”

Huh-

I bump into their leg.

“Just passing through”.

“-Is somebody behind you?”

“No”.

“…’Kay, but you know we can’t have kids in here”.

“Yeah, I’m aware. . .”

I can practically see the disgusted expression on their face.

“Do you know how long those barricades will be here for?”

“What barricade?”

-That answers that.

“The one in front of the train”.

“Uhhh….I haven’t heard anything about it-“

“Well you might want to go check it out, you can’t miss the lightshow”.

“Oh dear. . .”

-Rustling.

Is the other person leaving?

-The leg moves, and I almost trip.

The twist of something hard-

“C’mon-we don’t have much time…”

I hustle-

The hoodie tears on a nail.

Rush of air onto my side-

“-!!”

Surprise radiates.

A hand works frantically to get it free.

“No not again-“

“It was an accident….”

They’re in disbelief.

“. . .That’s _twice_ now-“

“We can use something else, can’t we?”

“…Like what?”

……It was an accident.

*

“Will it be harder to get at the station?”

Plastic bottles sit in the grass, and they retrieve every, single one.

“I don’t know”.

………I see.

“Are you upset?”

“No…”

I tighten my ribbons, and cram my hat on.

I resemble an alternative dead body.

Our chances….

...

More frosted windows.

Trees blowing in a breeze.

It’s colder.

The alley has rats.

The two of us wind through many questionable corners before approaching a metal-and-plastic building.

Half-sunk into the ground.

-They whack their head off the low overhang.

It rings.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m. . .alive. . . . .”

They don’t trip down the stairs.

“Just stay close to me-“

“What if you fall?”

“-Don’t fall after me”.

A row of ticket-takers.

In pinstripes.

“Do you have enough money for tickets?”

“-Let me look-“

He ruffles his sweater pockets.

“How much does a ticket cost?”

“Depends on the destination”.

I search the blazing schedule signs.

“What’s the stop called?”

“Graypoint…”

Okay…

I re-scan.

‘Graypoint’.

“…It’s $2”

“What-“

“Because the house is empty, there?”

“Wow”.

People begin to stare.

They sweat.

They yank off their sweater.

Whoah-

-We get more stares.

I wiggle it on while they turn several different colors in the same span of seconds.

“....Will that work?”

“.....I mean. . . .”

A deer in headlights never looked so accurate.

“If I’m the distraction........”

“....................Will that work?”

It’s about as long as the hoodie was.

I gather the purple sleeves into bunched balls at my palms, and stick as close to them as I can.

They clutch $2 in their fist, and walk ahead of me like the world is ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey continues.


	24. Text Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Brief eating mention, implied anxiety and emotional suppression.

.....This idea is the _worst_. . .

Why did I do that again?

Now my shoulders are cold...

-But nobody’s looking at her.

I should be _happy_.

“Two tickets, please-“

My voice is _wobbling,_ I’m-

“....”

They’re _squinting._

“.....Have I seen you somewhere before?”

“No”.

I hate to be so _blunt,_ but-

“I have the right amount, don’t I?”

“-You do”.

They seem stung-

“...Sorry”.

I take what they hand me.

“It’s been a _weird_ day”.

I tuck my arm over her to block a good view of her pale hair.

The Guy Who Lets People On nods-

“Take your daughter to work day?”

Nooooooooooo-

“. . . .”

-Somehow I smiled awkwardly and made it in one piece.

*

The seat cracks as I sit down.

How long is the ride supposed to be again?

“That was smooth”.

I want to burst out laughing.

“I wish”.

“...At least they didn’t realize you were the TV person”, she murmurs.

-The one good thing.

About _all_ of today.

I sigh.

“Yeah...”

And at least they didn’t recognize _her,_ either.

...

My phone pings while we’re on track.

_‘Good morning!’_

. . . So she got some sleep after all.

_Good morning. How are you?_

_‘I’m okay. I ate some toast!’_

_That’s progress._

_‘Uh-huh’._

_If it gets bad again, let me know._

_‘Yeah!’_

. . . Heart texts aside, I wonder how everyone else is taking it.

-But we both agreed it was better no one know.

Well, she asked, and I went along...

They’re probably worrying themselves sick anyway.....

I knew that, I just hope she’s not worrying about any of it herself.

The hitch is, she’s such a pro at hiding her emotions it’s almost terrifying.

You can never tell.

.....I watch the buildings pass by, then the concrete turn into waves of grass.

It’s not a bad distraction from my thoughts, but it’s not much for me to rely on, either.

-Like I needed that entitled redhead to show up and give me something else worth worrying for...

Especially since I’m willing to believe-

Oh, we’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday. =u=


	25. 2 Day, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it to the old mansion. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Decay, brief eating mention. Possible death.

The Waiting Area is being eaten by tree branches.

They don’t appear bothered by this.

“....Okay we made it”.

-They’re too glad to get off the train.

“See that?”

They point to the tip of a rooftop.

“It’s just a short trek away”.

“Have you ever been here before?”

“Sometimes”.

“How condemned is it?”

They rub their forehead.

“Well...”

We reach a bend in the path.

They listen to the right, the left-

Before going on left.

“Half the upper floors have disintegrated-“

“Why?”

“The roof leaked. Mold grew in, and that was that”.

“What are you doing hanging around mold?”

“It’s quiet”.

“...Oh”.

They’re right.

Twining leafy limbs overhead clear out into a backyard of grass.

-It’s huge.

It’s columns are mostly intact, and the windows shimmer with jewel colors.

Stained-glass...

They head up the stairs ahead of me, and I hear clicking.

I can’t see what’s-

The door opens.

....Huh.

“Looks the same as I remember.....”

They step inside, testing the ground for any weak spots.

. . . Either that, or it’s just creaky in general.

A balcony soars high above, and empty flowerpots still sit in the corners.

It looks like everyone and everything has already been moved.

So much dust, they sneeze twice.

“. . .Feel anything yet?”

“. . . . .”

If you stare at the ceiling, you’ll have a faceful of sun-and skeletal foundation.

“I don’t know...”

I inhale a breath of fresh air-and the tang of something else.

I cough-

“-Are you-“

“I’m fine...”

What kind of taste is it-

“It’s sour”.

“-Oh no, don’t tell me....”

“Tell....?”

They hurriedly throw open a window.

Another.

“. . . . What’s-“

“Spores”.

-My brain doesn’t compute right away.

“Spores?”

“They could be toxic-“

The sound of a third window being thrown-

“In large doses”.

“....What will it do?”

-Does that also mean if I’m not careful, I could send this house sky-high in fire?

“Seriously mess with your respiratory system”.

“In other words, I’ll suffocate”.

“Or worse, they’ll hitch a ride when we leave”.

“....Hopefully, we won’t have to be here long”.

I wonder why no one’s tried to repair it.

I keep wearing the sweater, not willing to let my ribbons run free.

I don’t want them to get coated in the stuff...

Searching for a spark of a memory, a forgotten moment, whatever might give me more clues, I start to visit the rooms on the bottom floor.

Green-black climbs up the flowered wallpaper.

The smell is apparent, now........

I wrinkle my nose.

Tie one of the long sleeves over my mouth and nostrils.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

-There’s a big hole in the planks at a corner alcove.

I try to pick out what’s at the end of it, but it’s dark.

“Hey”, I call, “I found something”.

“What is it?”

They enter-

“-Now _that’s_ curious”.

“You’ve never seen it before?”

“No...”

“What’s down there?”

They lean over and narrow their eyes. . . . .

“.....A dead animal? Maybe?”

“Must be a big animal”.

“Yeah”.

They take out their phone, and shine a light.

-They fall backwards in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Tuesday. X)


	26. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Death, body horror, some mild peril, and mention of police.

. . . . . . . It was just a quick glimpse, but I don’t think I’ll be getting that image out of my head anytime soon.

A badger on their side, eye unfocused, and I’m _sure_ that was a rib-

Popped out from the fall, perhaps.

-Ugh, I need to stop.

“What was it?”

“. . .”

I gulp.

“-You were right...about the-“

“...”

Thankfully, we leave there soon enough.

I feel a bit bad that the animal remains unburied, but this place is just too dangerous.

“Still no dice?”

“. . .”

...I guess that’s answer enough.

I stand again.

“There’s the stairs left...I can let you sit on my shoulders if you want for a better look at the upper floors-“

“.....Okay”.

-So I end up climbing rickety wooden slats, terrified they’re going to crush under my toes.

“Um. . .”

I swallow-

“Do you want a boost?”

They consider me for a moment.

“...Sure”.

I get down on one knee, and let her climb on-

The entire structure _shakes._

I am afraid-

I feel fingers bite into my collarbone.

“Ow-“

“Sorry”.

“It’s alright”.

You didn’t mean it....

I gingerly rise. . . . . . . . . . .

I am already regretting this-

“Hmm....”

“How is it?”

-She coughs.

“-More spores?”

“No-dust-“

She coughs _again-_

“You sure?”

“Mmhm”.

“If you’re sure....”

I try not to shift my weight as much as I can.

“....Any memories coming?”

“No”.

“....So what do you want to do now?”

“Hmm.................”

An even longer silence.

I consider backing my way to nice, safe ground-

Nice, _solid_ ground-

“Is there a basement?”

“No”.

“...Is there a wine cellar?”

“That got cordoned off by Social Justice Warriors ages ago”.

“Hmmmm.........................................”

I wait-

“It looks like...there’s a small edge to stand-“

“Up there?”

I scan with my eyes-

“It’s really moldy, though......”

“...........................................................................................”

She purses her lips.

I can almost read what’s on her mind:

Potential gains, in spite of potential risks...and vice-versa.

“. . . . I thought this would be it”, she admits.

“It’s okay....”

It was a slim chance to begin with.

The walk back to the Waiting Area is uneventful. . .

It really is just as quiet as I remember.

“.....Thanks for the tickets”.

“It was no trouble....”

I awkwardly scratch the nape of my neck.

“It was worth a try.......”

I sit down onto the bench.

“I’m not sure if the officer detail will have calmed down or not, but we can always go back through that store-“

“Right”.

She sits down next to me.

. . . .

I can't help but feel a little worried, even though her features are expressionless.

.

.

.

The time ticks by...........................

-I hear a ping!?

I hurriedly snatch up my phone-

_'Hello, it's me-'_

"What the-!??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday times!!


	27. 2 Day, 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day is about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Cybercrime, illness, anxiety/panic attack.

“No...nonononono!!!!”

“...What’s the matter?”

I barely notice the words scrolling across the screen before they disappear.

And turn into a video with the weirdest thumbnail ever:

Some giant soldier carrying a T-Rex under one arm, and someone else under the other?

“What’s that-“

“This is bad-“

“Why?”

I can see the title:

_Why the Ending to this Popular Game is Not That Great-_

“Is that spam?”

“No-I’ve been hacked!!”

“Oh”.

. . .

-That’s a weird thing to hack-

They look like they’re going to cry.

“Come on, come on-!!”

They try to bypass, but it’s stuck-

And then the video starts playing.

This young girl waves at us-

_‘Hi guys-‘_

They jam on the power button until it’s off, and it stutters the entire time-

They power it back on.

The video pops up as the home screen, paused at 00:2 seconds.

They tap for an ‘X’ out.

It just plays more:

_‘-and welcome back to my channel-‘_

They power it off.

“....It could be worse”.

But they shake their head.

“No, no, you don’t understand....”

“?”

“She’s sick-“

“Who is?”

“A very good friend of mine-“

“....How sick?”

“-What if it was important!??”

They talk fast-

“What if it got worse, or she needs me, or-“

“...”

I’ve seen them act embarrassed, and nervous, and careful.

I’ve _never_ seen them panic.

They start to hyperventilate-

“What if-what if-“

“...Can it be un-hacked?”

They turn blue.

“I-I d-don’t k-know-!!!”

“. . . . . . .”

I don’t, either.

I have to say something else.

But ‘calm down’, and ‘don’t panic’ won’t work.

“Is it a YouTube video?”

“-What”.

“Let me see”.

The phone stings as it hits my palm.

I hit the arrow, and wait for the water mark.

_‘Today, we’ll be talking about-‘_

. . . I couldn’t see one.

“ . . . They said ‘channel’”.

“How is that-“

“We have the title-if we look it up on a different source, we can find the Business Inquiries address”.

“Business. . .Inquiries?”

“And it’ll be easy to find-that thumbnail image is distinct”.

“.............”

“Do you know anyone who can fix it?”

-They shook their head.

Slower...

“Neither do I. If we explain that someone’s life depends on this...maybe they’ll help us”.

“-But-how can a YouTuber-“

“...”

They _do_ have a point-

“We can’t ask the police...maybe we can ask a tech support......like at a library, or something”.

“There _is_ one-“

“Okay. Then let’s go there. As soon as we get off the train-“

“Okay...okay.....”

They stand and pace.

“Okay, okay-“

. . . . . . There isn’t really time for this.

So it figures.

But I’m not heartless-

..............................................

Two setbacks now.

When the Passenger Car pulls in, they’re on before me.

They stare from the black screen to the window the whole ride.

I keep quiet, for the most part.

The new information I’ve learned about _them_ is on my mind.

What could someone have that would make them text at 2 in the morning?

That would cause fear at the mention of a hack-

I can think of...hmm............

We pull into the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, boy. Poor kiddos.


	28. Track Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the New Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Police, fear of crowds, fugitives.

“-Hey, are you alright?”

-That was the third time in three minutes.

I couldn’t open my mouth without spilling everything, so I didn’t.

And nothing could’ve distracted me from getting this matter resolved, anyhow!

We left the station.

I have to open that door again-

“Back so soon?”

-She’s got her eyes covered with the sleeves, thank heavens.

“Something like that....”

“Well don’t look now, but the Security Detail’s gone up”.

“Great. . . . . . .”

Really.

.........Out the window, they were right:

They’d moved inward, had reinforcements really-?

“Why the change?” I ask over my shoulder.

“Beats me”.

A shrug.

“.......................”

Not that helpful friend, not that helpful at all.

“Thanks for the heads-up”, I say anyway.

“You’re welcome-“

They seem like-they’re expecting something.

I sigh, and throw a coin their way.

“Ooh! A silver dollar. Niceeee-“

“Just don’t make me regret it”, I mutter under my breath.

It’s nerve-wracking.

The second we exit, it’s like every siren’s going off.

-Maybe that’s not true, but-

That’s what the feeling is.

I tune out the chatter, already sensing my heart rate skyrocketing.

“C-c’mon”.

I weave through people, tensing every time I get close to accidentally bumping someone’s shoulder.

Why does it have to be such a long walk-

I _know_ I’m flustered, and I can barely see the library on the horizon. . .

She’s been silent.

I wish I could keep cool half as well as she does....

The sidewalk goes by.

. . . . . How did we do it?

Double-doors appear.

Patterned, that means they’re bulletproof.

I pull open one-

The lobby is empty, aside from a water fountain, bathrooms, and the Town Clerk’s Office.

The AC is on extraordinarily high.

I can barely hear myself think-

We’re entering.

We’re really doing it-

-I immediately duck behind a shelf.

It’s full of audiobooks.

“Alright.....”

I keep an eye on the Front Desk.

“Our plan is what, again?”

“-IT, unless it’s too dangerous...in which case, YouTube”.

“Okay”.

I try to spot a tell-tale sign-

The shelf rocks.

-I quickly let go.

The person manning the desk sends me a weird look.

I quickly move along.

IT, IT-

Where are you.

I finally find it _waaaay_ in the back.

“Why-“

“I don’t know”.

-We’re about to go up to the operator with the corny digital joke on their shirt, when they spy us first.

They’re on a phone.

“-Hold that thought, Stan”.

They cover the receiver.

I spy the call number.

“Can I help y-“

-I pull her from view, we can’t stay.

Whoever ‘Stan’ is, they work for the Law.

“. . . . . . What was the problem?”

“We would’ve been caught”.

“.............?”

“Trust me”.

I sit at the computer.

“. . . “

-To be honest, I forgot the title-

My hand hovers my pocket.

I’m...

Not looking forward to watching _that_ another time-

“It was called: ‘ _Why the Ending to this Popular Game is Not That Great’”._

“How do you remember that-“

“It has the Thumbnail”.

-She doesn’t have to describe it.

Which is both hilarious, and terrifying to me.

“Right”.

I click to bring up the browser, and start typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sunshiny today!!


	29. 2 Day, 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the net tightening, what do they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Brief police allusion, fear of dark, underground. Food, lunch. Blink-and-you'll miss it stuff. Fugitives.

’27, Business End, Apt. 34’.

“. . .Do you know where this is?”

“Um...”

-They have to look it up.

“Kind-of?”

Rainbow lines patchwork across a blue background-

“-All the way on the other side of town!?”

“Will it take long?”

“It could take...like, three hours-“

They x-out.

Worried.

“And with the detail out there-“

“We were unnoticed before...”

But I do understand the concern.

“The numbers are greater now, though...”

They stand up.

“I don’t know....this just got a lot more complicated”.

“We take another train?”

“Even if they don’t remember you, they will _definitely_ remember me”.

. . . . Yes, I can see that-

“Have any ideas?”

I’m trying to think on any other modes we could use.

“I know there’s a tram-“

“There is?”

“Yes, it runs up to the highest point in the entire city”.

“Will it be convenient?”

“I’m not sure...”

They puff out their cheeks.

“It’s in the opposite direction of the route we took to the train-“

They suddenly stop and stare over our shoulders.

Curious, I look, also-

“-You guys okay?”

It’s the IT person.

“Just fine, thanks”.

They fake a smile.

“Alright. . .”

I wonder what that’s about.

As soon as they’ve ducked behind the bookshelf again, they whisper through clenched teeth:

“We need to go”.

“They’ve identified us?”

They nod.

So we leave, and it’s cleared up a lot.

Sunshine pours down-

I feel the toll of wearing afternoon hours.

-I get a breakfast bar.

How did they know?

Sirens approaching-

But are they coming here or leaving for somewhere else?

“Is the tram near?” I say low-

“No way”.

They have a pained expression on their face.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re gonna have to resort to something I hoped we wouldn’t have to”.

“What’s that?”

They groan slightly.

“The tunnels. . . .”

“Tunnels?”

My first question is if they are well-known to the public or not.

“They aren’t”.

There’s something in their tone that vocalizes ‘trust me’.

“-Where’s the entrance?”

Their muscles strain, and they grunt a little, but they manage to push the trash can aside.

A manhole cover.

They pull that from the ground, easily.

An iron ladder descends below.

“...I’ll head down now”, I tell them.

“If you’re sure......”

-They seem grateful, though.

Wetness drips onto my head.

The ribbons cling to the wall, leaving black-and-red splotches behind.

I’m in no danger of falling.

Ten minutes more, and they’re with me.

I don’t know what they did to cover the passage from prying eyes, but it’s made apparent to me:

They’ve done this before.

“Okay. . . . .”

Their voice quavers, but it’s a blink-and-miss.

The brightness is gone.

“People used to spray-paint directions around here...it shouldn’t be easy to get lost”.

“That’s good...”

-If the general public doesn’t know, then who frequents here enough to draw signs?

......................I might ask it, later-

We start off.

The silence is absolute.

Minus our footsteps.

Occasionally, we hit a puddle.

Dank water splashes.

In fluorescent purples and blues, addresses like: ‘1st Southington Way’, and-

‘Cherries’ Circle’, appear.

Blinding-

Paired with giant, white arrows.

Dark openings are only empty holes.

I think it’s going to be a long walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National August 5th Day!!


	30. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Anxiety, call-out, graphic death threat, police mention, phys. violence. His name pops up.

I can’t wait to get out of here.

My watch broke about an hour before, and _every_ time something **_moves_** in those shadows, I jump.

....I don’t want to say it, because then I’d have to acknowledge it, and then I’d probably panic-

I just hope it’s not too apparent in this half-dark.

’27, Business End, Apt. 34’.

Oh thank Heavens, we can finally get out of here!!

-I push up the manhole cover.

“After you?”

“...No, it’s okay. You can go first”.

-I shouldn’t be this happy to hear that.

She climbs, and I follow-

I wince at the smell: Smoke, and money, and something like cheap cologne.

-There’s also a Blue Police Box, but it looks like it hasn’t been used in years.

“Well. . .”

There’s the 34...

It’s slightly rusted, but the rest of the door appears to be in good condition.

“Do you want to knock, or...?”

“...You’d better. It’s your phone. . . . I think....I’d scare them”.

...............................................................As much as I am _not_ looking forward to this-

“Alright...”

It’s a short trip.

I take in the white wood, trying to summon the courage-

I raise my hand, and knot all five fingers into a fist:

Thumb,

Index,

_-That_ one-

The Ring,

And...finally....

My pinky, and then I-

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

****

Ohhh no, I just did that-!!

-I freeze.

What if they open the door-

“-That was good”.

“. . . . . Great-“

I can barely force the word past my clenched teeth.

-It opens.

“Hi-“

I didn’t mean to say that-

“I mean-“

I swallow, and take a breath.

“Are you-“

(I briefly check my phone screen).

“AvidGamer089?”

“Yeah”.

They’re exactly the same as their video counterpart:

Hair knotted-up, long pj’s, and an eternally half-impressed look.

“. . . . How do you discuss your channel affairs?”

“What”.

Okay, I fudged that up-

I smile nervously-

“This-Is this you”.

I play the snippet back on my phone.

“Eyyyy”.

A real grin.

“I didn’t know you were a fan. Sound like you came all this way to complain!”

I chuckle-

“-The thing is-“

“Huh?”

...I struggle with how to put this-

“-Do you know anyone who might’ve used it to hack...people?”

“Wh-“

Their eyes pop out of their head.

“Let me see-“

I have _major_ reservations...but I allow them to take the small device from me.

-I keep an eagle-eyed watch on it, however!!

It’s kind-of torturous watching the animation run through the motions, though.

I can’t help but to shift around-

She stands beside me without complaint or comment.

. . .

. . . . . . I _know_ she didn’t want to be right here, right now....

I feel immensely grateful she’s hanging in there.

“....Anything familiar?”

I notice they’ve finished their viewing and are now staring oddly at us-

“Hello?”

“-Huh? Oh yeah-“

-It leaves me with a weird taste in my mouth.

“Before I talk, I should probably warn you”.

“About what?”

I genuinely have no idea why they’re kind-of...shying away?

“. . . . I had an inklin’ you two were familiar, so I called in the Local Gov”.

-My blood _roars_ in my ears.

“Sorry. . . . .”

My jaw unhinges, but nothing comes out.

I mean, what was I expecting...really......from an encounter, so-

She’s searching behind us, probably for the soon-to-be-arriving Cavalry.

I _still_ can’t speak.

My neck itches, so it must’ve been flaring in color.

Shock is fading away to another, more destructive, emotion.

-I hoist them into the air by the collar.

“-Wha-!? Dude, are you-“

“Why the heck would you do that!??”

I heave a shuddering breath-

“My friend might be dying as we speak, and you offer to help us knowing- _knowing_ we’ll just get picked up ten seconds later anyway-!!!!”

I don’t have the faintest clue how long we have to escape.

“How _could_ you!!”

I have the urge to slam them down against their sandstone step so they’ll understand _exactly_ what it damage they’ve just caused.

In _me._

I didn’t know betrayal could happen _that_ quick.

“-They’re not worth it-“

-Hand on my arm.

I don’t want it there-

I try to shrug it off, but the ribbons stick.

Blood-like liquid drips down...

It’s cold.

“They-!”

“Listen”.

....I don’t want to-

. . . . . What’s-!?

-I drop them.

They land with a thump-

Their hands pull at the fabric at the eye of their throat.

I divert my attention in two ways:

One on them, one-

In the air!?

Something buzzes into view, red-and-blue lights flashing.

_Police drones?_

Seriously!?

I can tell it has company-

Because that hideous droning noise is getting louder.

-They shoot darts.

She catches them all in a net of red and black, combusting across the board.

Nothing’s left.

-I turn around and punch one.

_Right_ in the siren.

Glass breaks.

My hand _hurts._

She spins the disoriented thing back into the alley it came from.

The other one I grab out of midair-

I shove it into the pavement, and bring my heel in with force.

She wipes out more with a gust of exploding fire-

They’re gawping at us.

They _should_ be flummoxed.

It’s their fault-

A dart pricks my shoulder.

In reflex, I grasp it. . .

I can’t keep...my eyes . . . .

. . .

*

“-!? Are you-“

But it’s no good.

They sink to the sidewalk-

I turn-

The drones weren’t the last of them.

Maybe they learned from the reports...not to get too close.

Foam sprays me.

I’m knocked over by the impact.

My knees bruise, flame it.

Fabric clogs the tube, until it swells and bursts like an overfilled balloon.

The BANG!! is just as loud.

They brought in firefighters?

It’s smart, but so, _so_ stupid.

I roll their truck in a reverse path, the road becoming a murder zone that never happened.

-Or did it?

What was in those darts!?

I would prefer not to hurt anyone if I don’t _have_ to-

-The back of my head rings in pain.

“Oooh God, I am _sorry-“_

My legs fold.

I am. . .dizzy.....?

The YouTuber grimaces in regret, a bloodied brick in their hand.

I stagger...upright......

Someone grabs my arm.

-I send them flying.

I don’t know....what will..........

I _shiver..._

My brain is flipping on its axis, it’s impossible to form a thought.

I’m wanting to move, but. ....

I’ve...been like-

Victorian walls. . . . . . .

Are closing...in on me..............

_My last ditch effort._

_I don't even know if it works._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!!


	31. Memories (Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past will have itself heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Needles, blood, guns, phys. violence, destruction of property, cuts, brief police mention. Vertigo.

**My vision is crystal-clear in one eye, and a blurred mess in the other.**

**I’m-sitting...I think-**

**I don’t really remember anything of how I got here...**

**_Red._ **

**-Oh yeah.**

**I flail to get off.**

**“-Now, now dear”.**

**She steadies me.**

**“You haven’t even received the youth part of the serum, yet”.**

**There’s a needle in my left arm.**

**I shove out with my other.**

**-Not expecting that, she falls flat.**

**“Wh-“**

**It pops free, and blood sprays.**

**It’s _disgusting._**

**I scramble away, dress dragging, with only half my body doing what I want.**

**I bump into the wall, and crash.**

**She’s gotten to her feet by this point...**

**“Don’t run-you’ll hurt yourself”.**

**She starts toward me, not even a hair out of place.**

**I _knew_ something was weird-**

**But I couldn’t walk away when I had the chance and now-**

**Now I’m _here._**

*

I feel a _disconnect,_ where am I!?

I don’t know, I don’t know-

White walls.

I poke one, and it’s puffy.

I can barely breathe in this room.

My ribbons lie limp.

There’s no door.

No speakers.

I don’t have any memory of getting to a place like the hospital.

It’s not half as nice.

I guess it didn’t work.

What I did-

Or it _did_ work-

And it just wasn’t strong enough.

I need to find the exit.

Even _if_ there isn’t any door, there _must_ be one.

My head is fuzzed.

In that flash-

Here too.

But I can still see ...

_Victorian walls again._

I cover my eyes.

This state-

Of mind isn’t doing me any favors.

Except-

I slink over to the wall and lean on it.

I need-

Balance-

_Flashes._

Something tells me,

I’ll find out more.

I have to get out.

*

“Hey-HEY!!”

I kick at the metal sheet between me and the outside-

And it _hurts,_ but it has to dent _sometime-!!_

What did they do to her?

I know she has to be ‘in the building’, otherwise why bother taking me!?

If they destroyed her or some crap--

-Waiting for _anything_ to happen is driving me completely insane!!!

How long has it been?

I’m not sure-

“Who are you!? LET US GO-“

_Yelling probably won’t help,_ informs my inner voice, but I ignore it. . .

I’m not really surprised we got handed over to someone else.

Regular officers wouldn’t be capable of handling a Fire that could burn them into the ground at any second, right?

-It makes me worry more, however-

“THIS _CANNOT_ BE LEGAL!!!!”

But I have the feeling _legality_ got thrown out the window ages ago.

As soon as that news report entered the airwaves-

Darn it all, we never even found the culprit behind the hack on my phone-!!

.........Unsurprisingly, no one responds.

I huff, and pull at the cracks-

My nails chip.

The thinnest seam I have ever seen in my life.

But I’ll move it.

Somehow.

I _will_ do it.

I have to find her before things become even worse than they already are!!

*

**The floorboards heave and lift _up_ under my heels as I dodge her grab by falling onto them.**

**-Does that make sense?**

**It doesn’t.**

**I keep flopping along anyway.**

**I don’t know what she’s trying to do.**

**I don’t intend to stick around to hear her say it.**

**I somehow push a dresser into her path.**

**Adrenaline.**

**I’m so numb, I don’t feel a thing.**

**I bowl over her giant rack of pinks, and blues, and yellows, and greens, all frills, and all _in my way._**

**“---- stop-!!”**

**She reaches for me again, but I scamper through the doorway-**

**Light reflects in my path-**

**A watch.**

**My left eye _aches_ with the effort of focusing on it.**

**-I shouldn’t be doing that.**

**_Red._ **

**I wasn’t able to look away-**

**I thump down the stairs, head-flying-by-my-ankles.**

**Browns, and golds, and scarlets mix with white skirts and black tendrils.**

**-Her footsteps thud.**

**I’m seeing nothing.**

**Static.**

**I’m scraping along because I _cannot_ stay.**

*

My fingers bump into a raised ridge.

My body hurts. . . .

Remembered pain.

Maybe I’ve been bouncing off of everything in reality as well.

I start to pull at it.

My ribbons bunch up at my feet.

I feel... _so_ tired-

The air in this room is getting smaller.

Flames can’t ignite.

I pull more.

The tips of my fingers ache with cuts.

Rough.

I have to keep on...keeping on-

The panic is a familiar sensation.

It’s right there, to the left of my sternum, and it thumps through every limb.

My shoulders tense.

It _does_ hurt.

Where...

Where am I trying to live?

Here?

Or there?

*

I...think.....

I.....can.......bend.......this-

Corner-!!

-The end chips off in my hands.

.....Not quite what I wanted-

But at least we’re getting some _air_ in here.

I breathe it in.

_It stinks like Officiality._

Great.

_Just_ great-

I glimpse a hallway.

Metal-and-plastic, the usual.

Hard to pinpoint what it’s for.

I’ve got my exit started...

That’s the best I can do now.

*

**I clatter into the dumbwaiter like the Furies are on me.**

**-Well, one is...**

**“.....should have worked-“, I can hear her muttering under her breath, “Not enough dosage?”**

**I scrabble at the wood panel, bringing it only slightly down-**

**“.....need to go back and look-where _did_ she disappear?”**

**I yank it halfway, and yelp as it jabs my wrist.**

**“-?”**

**A red shadow bends into my field of view.**

**“Really?”**

**-Yes, really.**

**Her heels _click._**

**Closer, and**

**closer, and**

**closer, and**

**_closer-_ **

****

**I worry the rest of the slat shut.**

**_Now what?_ **

**“Child?”**

**Her nails make chalkboard noises and I _cringe._**

**“You won’t be able to leave in this manner-“**

**Space to move is limited.**

**My knees are crunched up under my chin.**

**A crack of light shows.**

**I shoulder myself into the rear board...**

**“Ow-“**

**I feel the bone move, but it doesn’t hurt me.**

**_Numb._ **

**I’m so _numb-_**

****

*****

I throw my shoulder into the door again.

It doesn’t budge.

I do it again-

My shoulder _bruises._

It won’t hold out forever-

Will it?

*

I bent it.

Somewhat-

The racket was hideous, and my ears are still a ringing mess, but it’s fine.

It’s fine because-

I can-

Maybe....

Get-my arm-

OW that hurt-

Well...

I didn’t mean to make it _cut,_ but I did fit it outside.

I just-need to find the lock-

(Granted, this could all be for nothing, but still).

*

**I throw my shoulder into it.**

**The crack gets bigger.**

**I use my whole _body-_**

**One bonus I didn’t think I’d want.**

**I don’t feel pain.**

**I keep it up, even as coolness rushes onto me, as hands grip my waist-**

**I kick back at her, and she grunts.**

**I kick again-**

**I throw my shoulder into it.**

**Side.**

**Body.**

**The splintering-**

**And I’m falling through emptiness.**

*

I THUD onto the floor outside my cell, and lie there.

“. . .”

I drag myself up to find several operatives with guns.

“-??”

“Come with us, please”.

I’m half-out-of-touch with Reality, but this hallway reminds me of some kind of lab.

It was smart of them to post a guard-

I don’t think they had any idea I would be doing anything like _that,_ even despite their precautions.

Pinkish lights flicker along the walls...

I wonder what they’re for.

-Something screeches.

It sounds like-

“Huh?”

It looks like a zombie flick, with the arm hanging out-

“They is disturbing the rest of the Facility”, the Leader says in a clipped tone.

“-What are you doing?”

“-Are you okay!?”

“Yes”.

“Get them to stop, before _we_ do”.

The safeties are pulled back.

“.....Your blood’s a weird color”.

“So’s yours”.

Oh?

Am I bleeding?

I didn’t notice....

“You should probably stop that-“

“What about you?”

“It’s a key-card lock”.

“................................”

They withdraw their arm.

“Why do you have them-“

“-All will be explained”.

Do I believe it?

“.....”

“The Cabinet would like to speak to you”.

“Alone?”

“-For now, yes”.

They wave their hand, and three peel off.

“Keep an eye on things here”.

They nod-

I cannot...read them, well-

The others nudge me back.

“It won’t do to be late”.

*

If I could’ve kept her from going, I would have.

I don’t trust them.

I don’t trust where we _are-_

I slam a fist against the wall!

It doesn’t do any good...

I have to get the guard out of my sight.

But how?

*

**. . . I lie in the middle of broken floorboards, and a cloud of dust.**

**The rope still hangs heavy down the shaft...**

**Similar pulleys sit dormant.**

**-It’s beginning to get me, a little bit.**

**My ribs heave, and they click.**

**“Darling-“**

**Red eyes.**

**They’re far, far away........**

**“. . . . . .”**

**She sighs.**

**Maybe she’ll give up.**

**“Wait there.....”**

**She disappears from view.**

**Either she can’t fit.**

**Or she’s on a med-kit run.**

**Either way.**

**I won’t stay around.**

**. .. ... I turn onto my side-**

**I’ve never seen-**

**Blood _pour_ so much.**

**I sit up.**

**My arms are a mess.**

**Legs too.**

**My dress is a horror scene.**

**I look around ...**

**I need a plan . . .**

**But all I can think of now...is disappearing from this room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big one. Enjoy!


	32. ??? Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Nothing? Slight vertigo.

Does time exist here?

I am. . .unsure.

These halls all look the same.

I can’t _reel_ now ...

But I _still_ don’t feel like I’m here.

There’s a piece missing, I know it.

I just...

Don’t have it.

What’s beyond that roped shaft-

It’s trying to come loose.

Something’s stopping the memory from appearing.

I wish I knew why-

Maybe it’s because a wooden door is coming up.

And I have to be present or else-

I’ll never know anymore at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!!


	33. Life In Almost-Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia pampers to her heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Constant surveillance, overprotection, unwanted/forced affection, unwanted touching, slow manipulation, food, body image deprecation, diabetes mention, infantilization, doll talk, death talk, kidnapping.

As she’d said, you’re under her constant watch.

-That is, almost every single movement is watched by her.

You don’t know whether to find it endearing or annoying-

It ends up being a little bit of both.

She didn’t say your bed would be just a matchbox with tissues and cotton, not the worst, but not the best to sleep on, either.

“Don't worry, darling. It's only temporary”, she reassures when you bring it up, "I'm working on something much more elegant and adorable for my little doll princess”.

(No, Cringe Culture is _not_ dead when it comes to her...)

All of your clothes were Victorian Era, laces, Sweet Lolita, some pretty prints, some cute.

Reminders of being trapped in your own head, though thankfully, no longer on your own.

"Only the best for my sweet little princess”.

...Along with that, she began to become very overprotecting.

You couldn’t leave the house without her, nor step into the backyard or off the porch.

When she left to do things, and had to leave you home alone, she ensconced you in your room, set up just like a Little Girl’s.

You don’t get her reasoning behind trying to inspire the youthful innocence other people claim you have.

Maybe she thought you were something she had missed in her childhood?

-In line with that, she was being very affectionate and doting 24/7.

Even if you were only drinking tea, she loved it, and you found it _creepy as heck._

But that wasn’t all.....

Nope.

She also installed in your Daily Routine, a miniature sweet for Tea every afternoon, upon the dot.

Yes, she was British, and high-class.

You got the feeling you should’ve expected this.

Why had it come as a surprise?

She believed you should have a small amount of cuddling each day, though ‘small’, could always grow.

“Come now, darling”, she’d insist, “Cuddles are good for the heart”.

You’d try to refuse, and the first, few occasions, she’d accepted it.

But then she didn’t.

You weren’t going to give in so easy, after she’d _made you her prisoner-_

You were nice.

You had limits.

....W-e-e-e-ll, you did let her, some-

You were an affectionate person, still are.

You _liked_ hugs.

Cuddles.

Often, Ivy satisfied that.

She was safer.

And you were happy.

The redheaded woman became a spoiler:

_Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, tarts, pies, ice cream, any pastry or dessert you could think of_

She was obsessed with dessert.

And she baked in _bulk._

"I don't need it, "I'm a fata* already”.

"Darling, the calories don't count here. You're in your mind, remember?"

You rolled your eyes-

"I'm gonna get diabetes, especially because you lock me in the house most of the time”.

"I'm only doing it for your safety, my sweet princess. I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you.

And as I said, you're in your mind”.

But somehow my body still isn't gonna die”, you doubt-

She giggles.

"That's the magic at work”.

And then one day, she sat beside you on the couch.

You stared at the fireplace.

She rubbed your back, and you didn’t stop her.

Instead, you leaned closer.

She hugged you. . .

You felt-

**_Safe._ **

_What the h* is wrong with me?!?! Is she starting to get to me?_

What else could it be, aside from Stockholm Syndrome.

You couldn’t think of another name-

However, there was Ivy, Ro, Justine, and Andrea Russett to keep your sanity intact.

Mostly.

Then Cecelia brought in more.

"Mystic......why am I wearing a blue dress?" (Aoi)

You asked, and she replied she hadn’t been into dolls and dresses.

"I mean.....at least, it's not pink or red, right?"

She huffed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when another rabbit hole appears. Maybe that'll lead us out”.

Alice was next.

“I mean....this isn't terrible”.

Shrug.

"Not the most ideal, but not the worst”.

Lavender.

“Yeah, except we’re gonna be dolls. Can your dream magic detect a way out?”

Shrug.

"I don't know if Cecelia's placed a charm on it or anything to stop the dream magic, so I can try it”.

Cyrille was third.

"I'd rather be stuck in a treehouse with no doorhole alongside Tom Nook with my stolen kneecaps”.

Minty-green.

She was not a fan.

"Same here, but we need to make do with what we've got. C'mon, I'll show you to the house”.

"Nah, nah, nah, sister!”, she protested, "You're not taking me to no secondary location!"

-She ran away.

You sighed, and perched on a thimble.

“I feel like this is my fault. If I'd just listened to you all---"

“Mystic, it wasn't your fault”, Alice told you, “Cecelia put a spell on you. On all of us”.

She took a glance at the woman carrying Teala’s body from the Pool of Tears. . ....

"I....I guess....but is there any way to get out?"

"Well I still have yet to test my dream magic. Maybe that'll help us”.

“Maybe...I'm just worried it might also make things worse”.

"Well, we won't know until we try”.

She stood.

"C'mon, I heard that Ro's baking cookies”.

You solemnly followed her into the requisite dollhouse.

*

You don’t know if she’s done it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chill pill has Cecelia's name written on it.


	34. 3 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Mention of terrorism, police, the gov., hinted at racial double standard, and a fear of being buried alive.

-I realize I’ve zoned out.

Everywhere, I can see it:

A vision-

Reflected in steel walls, and bulb lights.

The metal ceiling.

My own mind.

The new redheaded woman has been keeping herself busy since I saw her last.

Forever ago, it feels like.

The more time that passes, the more urgent everything will get.

And then we’ve stopped walking.

The big door whooshes open.

It’s a long conference table.

Someone is seated at the far end.

I pull out the only other chair and sit.

“. . . . . . . .”

I could break the stalemate if I wanted to.

But I don’t know anything for sure.

“Fell from the sky two days ago”.

“...................”

“Set the Commercial Towers on fire-“

Is that what got buried in the crater?

“Strafed a toy store some time later.

The supplier will never recover”.

. . . . . . . . I wonder if there’s a purpose.

“Who, or what, are you?”

I don’t know.

...

I’m still trying to figure that out.

“Are you a part of some shadowy, terrorist organization?”

“No”.

-Well maybe I am.

The remaining holes in my memory might go there, but I really don’t know.

If I let that on, I would pay, though.

I think the both of us would.

Why did they lock them up too?

-Because they were there.

........It makes sense.

“Who are you?”

This official-looking person, it’s their turn now.

“I’m the President”.

“. . .”

That also makes sense.

But are they a good or an evil one?

“You see”,

They clasp their hands and lean forward.

“We can’t have you destroying our tiny World-“

“I have no reason to”.

It’s true.

I have no real ties to it at all.

It’s just a place that exists, and seems happy. . .

Although the police detail is a bit much.

Or is it?

....If I looked not-pale, what else would they be saying then?

“None at all?”

They look me over.

So does the detail that came with me.

“Yes”.

For intents and purposes, you could probably say I view it as a means to an end.

“How can we be certain of that?”

It’s a good question.

“Destruction isn’t valuable to me”.

The reason those fires happened was because I lost control of them.

Not because I wanted to break something on purpose.

“I was going to leave eventually”.

“I’m afraid we cannot let you”.

....I knew they would say it.

“You’re simply too dangerous-and you haven’t yet answered my earlier question”.

“...About the name?”

“That would be it”.

.........Can they accept-

“I don’t have one”.

There’s a marked change in the air.

“......You don’t, do you?”

A short laugh.

Nothing’s funny.

“How oddly coincidental”.

They’re just facts.

“What place is this?”

It skirts the line between several different possibilities at once.

“You’re in the Panic Bunker”, is what comes out of their mouth, “1700 feet underneath the ground”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just got complicated.


	35. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the other party faring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be free of warnings, I think.

Everything about this has me on edge.

I can’t relax-

Darn it, how did a _video_ on my phone lead to being trapped here!??

“Excuse me?”

I reach through the gap again-

“Excuse me, do you know where my phone is-“

The guards turn to stare at me.

Some of them have a consternated look in their eye.

. . . . Most people don’t ask for such an inane thing at a time like so, huh?

“Please? I have a friend who’s sick-“

“It was crushed”.

_I_ am crushed.

“Wh. . .why-“

“Couldn’t have anyone using it to track you”.

-That’s a valid point.

So why does it _hurt_ so bad?

. . .I withdraw my arm.

I don’t feel like losing _it_ too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....


	36. 3 Day, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're afraid of what they don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Mentioned experimentation, terrorism, threat of death, the Gov., Implied guns. Bio-weaponry.

Panic Bunker?

“. . . . .What’s a Panic Bunker?”

“It keeps important people and objects safe”.

“And...me”.

It might contain them, too.

“Yes. Until we know you are _not_ a threat to us-“

“You won’t kill me?”

“We need to run tests, first”.

. . . .Oh.

“What if I don’t want you to run tests?”

“It’s either that, or be deemed a Weapon of Terror”.

“. . .”

They stand up.

There’s a flag patch on their lapel:

Gray square in the corner, lighter-gray, and black stripes.

It confirms what I already figured:

I really and truly am in another dimension or something.

-That, and the U.S. never had a Panic Bunker.

Unless it’s called ‘Area 51’.

. . .

They take a remote, and they flip a switch.

The room goes dark-

Blue TV screens flicker on.

I remember what they told me:

‘The Cabinet would like to speak to you’.

I guess I’m about to meet them.

_‘This is the ‘human bomb’ you spoke of?’_

“Yes...no name however.

Nor organizational ties”.

_‘You cannot let them leave’,_ another distinguished-looking person warns.

“I am well aware-“

_‘To reveal someone so dangerous to the General Public could create an International uproar--’_

“I am also aware of that, too”.

The third caller has small, circle glasses.

They replace the eyes.

“Don’t worry, they will be confined here until further notice”.

. . . . Does that work for me?

_‘Don’t screw this up-there’s waning faith in Government Institution as it is’._

A fourth person.

“I have it under control, rest assured”.

......What kind of control?

_‘Shall we wait on Standby?’_

“For now, yes”.

That’s the last one.

“. . .Standby for what?”

“For Special Forces”.

They look over their shoulder-

“Why?”

“In case there’s more of you”.

I don’t think there is.

Is there?

The screens eventually turn off.

Now I can’t help but wonder-

The lights turn back on.

I blink.

-That’s the signal.

I stand up.

I destroyed the door to my cell.

Could they have repaired it by the end of this?

Or will I be somewhere else?

What are the tests they’ll do?

I have too many questions.

How do we get out of here if things go badly...

I need a map.

“Where to next?”

“A little bird told me you demolished your holdings”.

“...Yes”.

Cameras?

“We’ll have to get you new ones”.

They flap their hand-

“What about-“

“Your friend?”

“. . .Yes”.

-Do I...think of them that way?

“They have nothing to do with me...”

“Is that so”.

“They’re just helping to be nice”.

....I actually don’t know if that’s true or not.

But they shouldn’t be kept down here.

They were in the wrong place-

(A part of me remembers our first conversation, and I wonder if it’s honestly as simple as it seems).

“It’s suspicious that they are hanging around you that much”.

. . .

“What will you do with them?”

“Find out their knowledge”.

“And then?”

“We may charge for Treason”.

-And that’s death.

..............

I can’t let it happen.

I draw up my ribbons.

The triggers pulled back.

But I’m not some human.

-I only have to think it, and I’m surrounded by a ring of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire time.


	37. Revolution!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire does not go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intermission, minor language mention, general-

-I don’t know what happened, but I can hear a commotion-!??

Did the Meeting go poorly or something-

Pure _heat_ fills the hall.

The metal door _melts-_

The guards sweat, and swear, and-

Can this kid control it-!?

Last time-

That’s what got us in trouble!

While they’re distracted, I push on the door-

I won’t have a better chance to get loose before things go _really_ bad!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get hot in here.


	38. 3 Day, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to escape again-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Implied shots, injury, needles, body horror.

The doors fly open from the sudden whoosh of air pressure.

Heat softens metal.

Hands are scorched.

“Wh-what the-!??”

They stumble back-

Red-black fire flares as half-hearted sounds pop.

I tighten the shell, and launch out into the hall.

“Deploy the foam-“

It fades into the roar behind me.

I don’t have much time.

I run on fabric, not feeling the warmth.

I know the way back-

Right?

That vision-

Several shadows of doors burn by.

None of them are even damaged a crack.

Something white begins to trickle in at the edges--

It pours from ducts in the walls.

I begin to slip-slide.

I try to keep my balance.

Steady streams fight to choke my blaze.

A wet, sweet scent makes me want to gag.

And it’s working.

Flames shrink.

Only ‘blood’ trails left behind.

Giant smears.

The tang of burnt-copper.

-I hit the floor, and keep running.

I don’t dare glance behind, at whatever I did.

Lights blink brighter, a warning.

I don’t know their name.

I can’t call.

I skid down the corridor.

-Whirring from the ceiling.

Something thuds an inch from my ankle.

A dart-

More fly.

I run faster.

If they can knock me unconscious again, it could be all over.

Tests are _never_ a good thing-

I see a three-way.

Which one...

I strain my ears.

I’m soaked-

I flap my ribbons.

Embers flicker.

In tune with me.

I’m hoping that won’t be enough to stop it.

I try to make a barrier between me and the needles, but a few scrape through anyhow.

Scratch-

Pins and needles.

The tiny wounds fizz.

Numb.

I fling myself backwards to the left.

Split-second decision.

Now what.

-My head tingles from the remembered flight.

I come to an elevator.

_Knocking._

Someone from the inside is knocking...

Inside my mind.

_Listen. . .listen._

Something happened.

Something-Something-

After that....

I slowly lift my finger to push the button.

It dings.

The doors take their time to part.

Empty.

Dead, blue eyes flicker red.

All of me goosepimples.

For the first time, she’s in clear view, up close a pretty, doll-like girl.

With a torn-up mouth sewn at the corners.

She grabs me with her strong grip and sharp nails, and throws me into the elevator.

Blue eyes bleed red.

The color change makes me panic.

I thud into the wall-

It folds.

My heart thumps faster faster faster

Falling, falling

**she’s watching me fall.**

-

My whole body snaps in the air, inferno-

I cough smoke as trees phase in.

The ground crushes into a crater.

My elbow re-opens.

. . . . . . . .I lie there for a second, inhaling and exhaling.

Hacking up ash. . .

I climb to hands and knees......

Somehow, I eventually drag myself up the side.

Rock crumbles, and I almost fall.

My fingers strain to hold on---

But I do it.

....I haul myself over the edge.

The clearing has lost a few oaks.

Floored like an earthquake ran through.

The silhouette of a building looms in the distance.

I walk toward it, haphazardly.

My ribbons slap the ground, leaving weary splats.

It’s secluded.

Non-descript.

I peek through the window, and a person screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where could they have gone?


	39. Implied Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blaze from another's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Implied injury, ambiguous fate.

I have officially lost track of what is going on.

I beat against the door until it bends at a perpendicular angle!

I give a leg up, and squeeze through-

I land as ungracefully as possible in a heap, my ankles screaming at me.

The guards have wilted to the floor...

I try to get their helmets off, but the plastic’s too hot-!?

“Hey...hey!!”

They don’t respond.

Are they-!??

I can’t tell.

I gulp-

Is this supposed to be good luck!?

I run down the hallway-

I don’t know my way around.

But I have to try, at least.

. . . . . . . While I’m rushing, a _massive_ impact shakes the whole building.

I’m tossed into the wall--

“Ow-!!”

It’s not a light toss.

I slide to the floor.

My _arm_ tingles-

It better **not** be broken.

Pain flares up in my spine.

I wait a few seconds.

Then I pick myself up. . . . .

Ow... _owowow-_

Each step hurts.

-On my way, I catch a whiff of something.

Like...singed glass?

I turn the corner.

Bright embers form weird patterns in small clumps.

The power keeps fluctuating.

It’s making my _nerves_ prickle.

The whole effect reminds me of some horror film.

I walk there anyway....

I have an unfortunate hunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can't be good.


	40. 3, Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of reveals here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Blood, injury. Body horror?

I quickly duck from sight.

I must be a mess.

Or it might be the eyes...

There’s practically nothing there.

I think.

I inch along.

Will they search?

How long until they appear outside?

They might react the same as the Government.

I don’t want to be tested on.

I have to get back-

I bump into a metal curve.

My knee splits.

I hurriedly bandage the wound with ribbon.

That was too close.

I pass the corner.

From here, it’s easier to see:

A bunker-

Huh?

....

I just came from a bunker.

There’s another one?

And not only that...

I realize this is _above_ the ground-

How-

I struggle to understand it.

I step back, my heel catches on a slippery patch of silk.

I fall onto my back.

I must have...hopped worlds?

How else-

................

I hear voices.

I clamber up and away.

Don’t set anything on fire.

Don’t draw any attention.

I hide in a stand of trees, where the shadows will hopefully keep me out of sight.

Mostly.

My hair’s too light, but there’s nothing I can do about that...

I watch the uniformed people with golden glows in their hands cover every square foot of land.

My memory knocks.

Something about them...is familiar-

Gold leaks from eyeholes.

I disappear from view-

I made it here.

I need to make it to the other bunker now.

But I’m not sure how I even did this to begin with--

I just fell.

No, there must be more to it than that.

I fell a little while ago, and nothing happened.

They don’t leave.

...

Oh.

The crater-

The stakes got higher.

That’s...not good.

They might be certain to classify me as a threat...

....I have to figure out how to go back.

I don’t understand why they look familiar to me.

Have I...seen them somewhere?

I have many questions, and no answers-

I don’t want to have to sneak into the building to find...anything.

Because I could be trapped.

But...

Are they prepared enough to handle me?

. . .

Now that I’m staring at it...

The bunker is starting to be familiar, too.

_Why._

I press a hand to my forehead as it hurts-

_Why._

The visions.

It occurs to me in that instant.

The lady in blonde, and the dark-haired man-

They were _there._

Their names were. . .

J.

...

That...is it.

In the future-

The victims who were turned into dolls will be brought here.

I can’t believe I found it.

-Of course, if that’s true, that means that woman’s house is somewhere far in the distance, too.

Horror washes over me.

Bolt in my vertebrae.

My head _tingles._

Stronger than ever.

This is _huge-_

And if I’m right. . .

That would mean...

Where I first arrived in that city-

Would it have been-

Her front lawn.

I have a splitting ache in my skull.

.

.

.

...What happened-

I open and shut my eyelids.

I’m on the grass.

It’s so quiet, it’s like everything is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We be getting somewhere.


	41. Ulterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious business, this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time, I think.

Oh wow.

It is worse than I thought-

I mean, what was I even expecting?

The elevator doors have been utterly blown off their hinges.

I peek inside-

. . .

This defies all explanation.

A giant _sun_ strafes the shaft in ember-

What the heck-

...Her existence is getting stranger.

Although I do have _some_ hunches-

I’ll have to be extremely-careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intriguing.


	42. 4, Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House-hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, no warnings.

I must have passed out...

I haltingly sit up.

My side aches from lying on it.

I need to remember this place.

What I know now.

I _need_ to remember it.

Remember.

Remember...

I keep repeating to myself over and over.

Remember.

Remember it.

. . .

I cautiously enter the clearing.

No movement.

No lights.

...It doesn’t matter whether I gather information or not.

As long as I don’t lose where she lives, we can travel to and stop her.

I don’t have the perfect knowledge of these woods, however...

The person in the visions never saw.

So...

I need to find them.

They were left behind-

I didn’t mean to.

I hope they’re alright.

I turn and cup my hands.

I bring a small flame to life.

I’ve dried since the foam.

If fire brought me, can it get me out?

....I have the feeling I should find somewhere uninhabited, first.

Otherwise-

There will _definitely_ be another crater.

An even more destructive one.

I head further into the forest.

I skirt the hole I made-

It’s almost as big as a lake.

I may have to go even farther than I thought I would.

I duck under lower branches.

I avoid roots climbing from under the ground.

I walk on until I realize, I might just find the house anyway.

Rising like a big, black shadow.

My head tingles.

I wonder...

I turn the knob on the door.

It doesn’t open.

....Right.

I slip ribbons through the gap, and lightly steam.

The wood eats away.

I shimmy inside.

Gothic furniture.

Dark.

My heart thumps.

I’m closer to the end than I ever believed I would be.

My vision fuzzes in a half-recalled haze. . .

Some...truth is **there.**

I know it is.

I keep aware of sounds.

Anything at all that isn’t made by me.

She has no reason to expect my being here.

None...

The haze grows stronger.

I can pinpoint the stairs.

And over that way-

The dumbwaiter.

I press a hand to my eye.

Spots.

.....Memories can wait.

The clothes are still hanging from the rack.

There’s a lockbox-

I melt a portion of the side.

Clear syringes, fluid.

She-

_Must have learned since last time._

A shadow looms over me.

I look over my shoulder.

It’s gone.

........................I take a breath.

She _must_ have learned since last time.

That’s why...there will be more victims if we don’t act soon.

I pick up the tech.

Doll-creation tech.

I search the room for any other supplies that might lead to what I saw.

Nothing.....

How did she know all her victims?

There must be a method to it.

She didn’t know me...

I was just...some girl off the street.

A prototype.

I must have been.

-There’s a door in the wall.

I open it.

Readily-?

Another wing.

My skin prickles.

Someone is coming-

“Hello?”

It’s a man.

My head _stings._

“Can I help you?”

He seems normal, with dark hair, and a sweater.

“.....”

I watch him as he gets closer.

“A friend of hers, are you?”

I back into the dollmaking area.

“Don’t be afraid-“

He wants a handshake.

His fingers are extended.

“I’m a nice guy, I swear-“

“What are you doing!?”

I spin to see a silhouette in the outside door.

Flame-red-

The blood rushes to my brain.

Fire obscures **_everything._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna throw a wrench.


	43. Elevator Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Buried alive, kinda.

I’m trying to figure out how to work the elevator when the doors slam shut.

“Huh-“

The lights flicker. . .

“What the-!?”

It rises.

With the _creepiest_ dinging noise ever.

“. . .What’s going on-“

......But I don’t hear anymore-

Wait, why are there 1700 floors!?

Don’t tell me-

We were put underground!??

I shiver.

Don’t tell me I’m gonna be here a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not gonna be the only worry...


	44. 444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gates are open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Mention of death threat.

_My lungs must be as burnt as the ash falling around me._

_This isn’t where it happened the last time._

It was inevitable.

They were close, they could feel it.

"We could always back out."

That was the fiftieth time he said that.

"No."

She was insistent.

"If we don't, then _she'll_ die."

"Can't we just get another of her?"

Shaking head.

"She's special.

I lost her on the fifth island.

I'm not about to lose her again."

"How is she even alive?

Do you know what a brick like that would _do_ to someone?"

"She came back to defeat the AI.

I wouldn't put it past her to survive that.

I mean.....I did."

There was a lot of regret, though. 

"What even _are_ these creatures?"

"Who knows?"

Speaking of, the box began to shake, pulling the boy towards a wall.

"This....this is it."

She hit the intercom.

_"You're back."_

"Jael, we've got an issue."

The girl knew just what to say.

"We need to talk to you about it.

Otherwise things are going to get out of hand quickly."

_"Are you being followed?"_

"No."

A small silence.

_"Give me a moment."_

So many clicks.

It took about 5 minutes for the gate to open.

But it was so sudden; 

it made the boy jump. 

Jael was waiting for them.

"Welcome. Follow me."

The agent lead the boy and girl to her office

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 _~~......while the creatures in the box crawled through the closing gate.~~ _ ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange memory, huh?


	45. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disc-1 Hypnotist finally meets her match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Being restrained, body horror, near-death, blood mention, slapping. Dead animal mention. Fire. Destruction. God's name.

The fire still rages, even after the image is gone.

Wood collapses around me, and spores dance.

...Wait, spores?

-I know where I am.

My ribbons stick to the ground like glue, the walls-

Break, and I think I see the dead animal again, far below.

I burst out of the old, abandoned house.

Empty air. . .

Remember, remember it-!

Sirens, echo.

I don’t know where they are.

But I know what I have, to do-

It won’t be hard.

I’ll make another crater, and my heart’s beating fast.

I can already feel it, the nerves in my chest.

Flame in my hands-

_Flame._

Her doll room is a conflagration as I pass.

-Through, until the floor stops eating away, and I crash into a bathtub.

I smack my head, and it spins....

Creaking halls, and hurried footsteps.

They’re coming.

They’re coming-

That’s what I want.

I struggle to pull myself out, limbs becoming tangled.

Fabric leaves bloodstains as it writhes over nothing.

The pipes are popping free of the wallpaper, her gothic paradise swiftly falling apart.

I feel a steam-hammer in my ribs, but I don’t feel any pain.

Just. . .numb.

A loop around a faucet makes the water spew-

Weight.

I yank, and yank until my shoulder sockets are inflamed.

The door opens.

-The sight of her is enough to let it burn.

Foam.

In my face.

I cough-

It’s like I swallowed soapy cotton candy.

The house is repairing itself-

She reaches through the false smokescreen, but I’m not afraid of her.

She’s only a stepping stone, in the end.

She’s only threatening if you’re not aware that she’s coming to get you.

But I am.

Do you remember me?

-She does.

Her eyes show it.

I wrap strands around her arm, and quickly follow with the rest.

She thuds to the tiled floor.

“-Have it under control, do you?”

Oh.

It’s him.

“. . . .”

We stare at each other.

I would imagine I look like some kind of crawling monster in this way, and this situation.......

“-Oh my God”.

I slap him across the face with a ribbon-hand.

He thuds to the ground.

“. . . . . . . . . . .”

While she’s worming in the grip of a thousand ropes, I step over what I have created, and check his pulse.

Whomever he is. . . . .

I broke his neck.

He’s barely alive.

He looks like a doll someone tried and failed to rip apart at the collarbone.

I wonder if I should regret it.

For all I know, he had nothing to do with anything.

Her boyfriend or her brother or something who so happens to live here.

In the Put-Together Mansion-

I turn back.

The red-head’s glare bores into my gaze.

You can’t intimidate a black hole.

I gesture at the fallen man.

Ribbons swish around him, too-

“You know your Creator wants to speak to you, right?”

-She freezes for an instant, probably wondering what the heck I’m talking about.

Granted, I don’t even know who that is.

But I’m betting _she_ does.

And she might not like what either of us have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the future partially changes.


	46. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Nothing, I think.

-The elevator doors _finally_ ding.

I stumble out-

It is _silent._

Uh. . .

This totally isn’t creepy or anything. . . . .

Where is everyone?

-It’s then that I notice the time.

_4 A.M.!??_

How in the-

No wonder no one’s here.

I sigh.

I walk to the front doors, a bit apprehensive, and push them open.

Backwoods.

Of course.

You wouldn’t want to put a Top-Secret Governmental Whatever in plain sight.........

I step into the cool night (morning), and am immediately hit with exhaustion.

I feel like I dreamed it all...

Faint crackling.

In my ears.

What?

I move through the trees toward the sound.

A faint, reddish glow makes it easier to see the way-

. . .

In a clearing, I can tell exactly what it is.

Someone’s lit a fire, and I think...I know who-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That house isn't gonna stand for very long.


	47. Day 4, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away, and running towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Implied law enforcement, blood. Brief dead body mention, memory trouble, talk of kidnapping.

If I keep up with the adrenaline, I’ll be setting fires straight through dawn.

The trucks will be here soon.

I leave him on the bench.

She’s not here.

I felt something else take her.

Or someone.

I don’t think she’ll be back...

(I ended up destroying her house again).

It’ll be back.

And then Cecelia will appear.

Because that’s what she did in the Future.

Although I don’t know if that means the kidnappings will start happening sooner or not-

I wish I could remember their faces.

Then maybe we’d have a clue.

The order of people disappearing would be ours ahead of time.

We could find them first.

But my memory doesn’t extend to names, either, except Mystic’s because it’s always her point-of-view.

The center of their intentions.

-It doesn’t help either, it may as well be just a word to the Search Engine.

I could return there.

Try to look around.

Not now.

I run into the trees, sirens getting louder.

I call my ribbons in-

It _smells_ of blood.

It’s never done that before. . . .

It’ll give me away.

*

By the time I get to the collapsed structure, it’s crawling with people.

-All official people, of course.

Some spraying water, the cameras, the blue suits-

My foot steps on something wet.

Ew-what the-!?

The scent nearly knocks me over.

No way. It can’t be-

Worry crowds my chest, and I inch past the barricades.

What happened-

I am hyper-aware of anything and everything.

I’m searching with my eyes for a flash of reddish-black-

Come on, where are you!??

I break into a run.

You’ve obviously been here-!!

My feet squish on something more.

More?

What the heck is going on--!!

I grit my teeth.

I’ve got to find her!

And soon-

I stumble to a stop at a cross walk.

I can’t _believe_ I ran so far-

I scan the car lights.

Anything familiar? Anywhere!?

I’m practically _shaking_ with worry now!

I almost miss the fender of a screeching vehicle-

“Sorry-!!”

A horn blares.

My ears ache-

Wetness.

I slip-!

I whack my elbow off a mailbox in my blind spot.

“Ow-!!”

I wince-

Ah-the trail-!

It’s back!!

Yes-

Frantically, I follow it.

I’d follow a _corpse_ if I had to, at this point-

The neon sign sputters in the early shadows:

It’s the Hotel.

Oh crap-

Our nights have definitely expired-!!

But I should still have the keys. . .right?

I quickly search my pockets-

I don’t.

-It doesn’t matter, anyway.

The door’s busted halfway off of its hinges.

I fight with it until it’s less apparent what’s been done, and rush in-

She’s curled up on the couch.

Asleep.

I think.

Ribbons cake the floor, walls, _and_ ceiling, and drips of a dark-colored liquid trickle down.

I-what-how-

I gape at it until I remember that the door is still ajar.

I fix it-

She stirs.

She rubs a black eye-

“Shh, go back to sleep”, I whisper, even though I know exactly what I _should_ be asking-

Where did you go and what did you do-

“It’s just me. We’re safe now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll have to fix that door.


	48. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy, a gruesome fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Blood.

She steps up to the front stoop of the big, gothic house.

She opens the door, she doesn’t need a key.

A more-sophisticated picture of the woman who’d just left, Cecelia Annesley enters her new home.

“Goodness, it’s a mess”.

*

“-She’s here!!”

I sit up so fast, I fall off the couch.

“Wh---??”

A sleepy groan, and they’re waking up from their spot at the table-

“She’s here! Cecelia is here”.

“-In this room?”

Their chair scrapes as they stand.

They look so tired it’s like they barely even know what’s going on.

“No---”

Something drips directly on my head.

It runs down my forehead, over my cheek, and plops to the cushions.

A splotch of red blood.

That’s right.

It smells _awful_ in here.

“What-“

“Your ribbons-are-“

They flap a hand.

“Agitated-?”

They yawn-

No wonder.

I don’t know how I know...but I know.

“The original hypnotist has been replaced-it’s not over, even if the doll-making materials are charcoal”.

“. . . . .Run that by me aga-“

“Someone once said................”

I try to recall-

“I need her eyes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Phase 2 begin, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	49. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Implied police, watching, body horror/removal.

“You need wha-!?”

-They’re wide awake now....

“I’m sorry, did you just say-“

They shake their head.

“Who’s eyes-“

“Cecelia’s”.

“. . . . . . . . . .”

A beat.

“-You’re serious”.

“Yes”.

Why wouldn’t I be?  
“You sure it’s not just some-“

“It’s hers. They’re-“

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They’re what.

“Magic. . . . . .?”

“Meaning?”

“I...need them”.

“Why?”

“. . . . . . .”

I can’t explain it.

It’s important that I remember, but it’s not quite there, the reason-

“That house”.

I turn to them.

“We have to go back!”

“There might be nothing left of it......”

“I......it shouldn’t matter”.

I let out a breath.

“I can-do something-“

“Do whatever the heck you did in that elevator?”

“-Yes...”

“And what if you get stuck there?”

“I won’t be stuck”.

“Are you sure? She could be a _lot_ more dangerous if she’s replaced someone who already _was_ dangerous”.

“-You could come too”.

“-!”

They nearly choke.

“-L-Like I would’ve let you go alone anyway!”

“Good”.

I hop off the couch.

“It’s early, it’ll be quieter”.

“Hold your horses-“

“Horses?”

“Figure of speech”, they groan.

I hear them shuffle around-

“It’s like, _6_ in the morning-“

“That’s even better”.

“Ughhh-“

“What’s the matter?”

“Just.....I could be sleeping right now”.

“......You want to go later?”

“...........What’s it look like out there?”

I peek through the crack in the door.

“Stakeouts”.

“Great..........”

“We could use the tunnels-“

“Oh no-“

“. . . . .I could try to-?”

“Please not here-“

“Okay”.

I sit down.

“...............................”

I bounce my leg.

I’m agitated-

“How in the world are we going to get that woman’s eyes?”

“Surprise?”

“She sounds like she won’t be defeated so easily”.

“Yes. . . . .”

I look at them.

“Do they make cheap cellphones?”

“No..........”

“I wonder if. . . . .”

I spin some ribbons into my hands-

“I could make a portal to them-?”

“-I didn’t think of that!”

Their eyes light up.

“-But not in here”.

“Yes......................”

I feel my heart beat, slightly. . . . . . .

“Where do they live?”

“.................................”

They rub their neck.....

I guess they’ll stay up for whomever it is. . . .

They _are_ sick.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh......”

“What’s this place called?”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

They seem to be measuring...something?

“Alice’s Snow Globe”.

“What-“

It was for my reaction.

“What is that!?”

“It’s a world entirely without magic-until you came along, anyway”.

“Why?”

“Because-“

They sigh-

“It’d be better if we got to her, first....”

“. . . . . . Where does Alice live?”

_Alice. . . . . ._

That name is ringing a bell-

“In Reality”.

“Eh?”

“......Another world. Outside of the one you originally came from, and here, I’d presume?”

“That makes sense.....”

But then-

Where does the World from the Future come in?

“I think we’d have to enter the sky, then.......”

“Uh...can you do that?”

“If I climb to the top of a giant tree, and attack the sky-“

“-Break the glass”.

“......Is that bad?”

"I don't know".

They reluctantly crack open the door-

"I think I saw some giant trees a couple miles in the back-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting, huh? Happy December 1st!


	50. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Heights, death speculation.

Giant trees.

I can stick really well to any surface.

It’s no trouble to climb-

“-Did you fall down again?”

“It’s a lot harder than it looks”.

They have their hand on their head, and they’re sitting in a pot hole.

“Need help?”

“. . . . . Yes-“

I brush some ribbons down.

I can’t see their expression.

The usual......

“Bird’s nest”.

“What-“

Bonk.

. . .

The sun creeps up.

Noises start again-

City noises.

We’ll have to be careful-

“This-“

A gulp-

“This is as high as it goes-“

“Okay”.

I crawl from a crouch, and balance on the branch.

Clear.

Clouds.

Still Autumn cold, though.

I leap off into the open air.

For a minute, I feel like I’m standing in nothing.

Tiny buildings, and green squares-

If anyone looked up, they’d get a surprise.

But they’d probably doubt themselves.

I launch the fabric strands above me.

Gravity is taking over-...now--

They arc as arrows.

Black but with the _slightest_ shimmer of red.

They splat.

*

She jumped, and I immediately panicked.

My eyes could already see her missing the shot, the fall-

“-!”

The harsh sound stopped it.

Handprints.

They grow-

It looks like someone died there.

. . . .Well maybe they did.

No one escapes Cecelia.

No one.

If someone managed it, however. . . . . . .

What would they have had...to do.............

-As if a rubber band pulled taut, they hurtle back toward the glass.

The _shattering_ causes refracted rain.

Oh **crap.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing!


	51. 1 Day, 5 - Out Of The Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a different Rabbit Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Worries of impalement, claustrophobia.

I cover my head with my arms-

My ribbons have tiny rips, I can tell with the sound, and the rush of air.

I dangle in space-

I keep my eyes tightly closed even though I’m sure there’s nothing there for the glass to cut, anyway.

It’s a remembered reflex.

-When I open them again, the first thing I do see is a giant hole.

Reflected colors.

They said this was a world where no magic works-

And I’ve stopped swinging back and forth.

“Are you coming?”

“Are you okay!?”

“I’m okay. . . .”

I drop down a few more of my yards of fabric.

“Come on. We’re almost out”.

It’s the opposite of a rabbit hole-

The room on the other side is cramped.

“. . . . .Hello?”

Compared to the constant hum of where I just was, the sound here is null.

Pastel walls, a bed, and a lump in a yellow blanket.

I pull out one leg, then the other one-

I hop to a crouch on the floor while they work themselves through the space behind me.

They say nothing.

I beckon the fluttering strands around me.

I don’t want to leave prints all over their room. . . . .

‘Alice’.

I cross over to the lump.

I touch it. . . . . .

It rises.

And falls.

Whatever is in it, is breathing.

“Wake up”.

I shake them slightly.

“Wake up, wake up-“

“H-Hey, be careful-!”

They call.

“I am being careful”.

I shake them a little more.

“Wake up-“

The lump shifts.

A curl of chopped hair peeps from a seam-

Then a hand.

The lump sits.

I’ve never seen anyone look so _dead_ in their life.

“Alice?”

“. . . . ?”

Not awake.

“Alice, I’m back-“

I squint.

I feel like..............

I’ve seen-

“Huh-“

“Alice....?” I repeat-

(A floating image in the back of my mind. . . .)

A girl with blonde hair, in blue.

-Why isn’t she surprised?

I slowly turn from her, to. . .

“You...”

They, or rather, _he_ is a very strange color.

That’s why I never saw it.

He kept covering it up.

“You’ll lose her.....sometime-“

“Not anymore”.

-The most confident thing he’s ever said for as long as I’ve met him.

“Thanks to what you told me”.

“Why do you have a snow globe...dimension-“

“Because it’s all my fault-“

She coughs.

_Really_ hard.

“Let me-show you something-“

The yellow blanket inches across the quilt, and she nearly falls onto her face.

If she didn’t get caught at the last minute by the both of us-

“My computer-“

A big, silvery square with Pokémon stickers on it.

We help her down, and she scuttles to open the lid.

Her fingers fly over the tiny keys-

We peer over her shoulders.

Déjà-vu.

The same style of fic as those we saw many days ago, before they mysteriously disappeared into the nothing.

_The Hypnotist’s Bargain_

She clicks, and I read through all the way to the end.

“It’s my fault”, she insists, “See?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answer bits to come.


	52. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Mention of body part removal, illness, little blood. Self-blame. Worry. Imprisonment. Hypnosis mention.

Word-for-word, it explains so much.

Except-

“How can a story become real?”

I tilt my head at her curiously.

“It’ll spawn more-it’s Meta...it has its own energy-“

“Oh”.

-I don’t really get it, but okay.

“Why does it exist if it’ll bring in someone that bad?”

She guiltily looks away.....

“It just came to me”.

“That’s...not a very good reason to do something”.

“I know-“

She breathes in.

“I deleted it as soon as I realized what I’d done, but I’m worried enough people saw it that it’ll happen anyway”.

“It might”.

No comfort, here. . . . .

She really _should_ have known better.

“I know...”

She twists the ends of the blanket.

The Word Doc in our faces sitting there innocently in blue and white-

“I used what power I had to make a world to keep her in, and I was going to hand her over to her real owner after that. . . .”

“-But it’s Cecelia now”, I say, “And she belongs to no one...as far as I’ve heard”.

“That’s not true”.

She smiles sadly at me-

“We’d just give her what she wants, if we did that at this point...unfortunately, it looks like we’ll have to catch her, and lock her up forever.

I don’t think I’d be able to get close to someone who could hypnotize me in an instant.

My friend”, she gestures over to the guy who’s been with me the whole time, “Hates her, and...”

“I would have been first. I don’t feel for her much”.

“......She’s too dangerous to leave around my friends”, Alice concludes.

Silence falls.

“-How do we fix that crack?”

“I can do that-“

She stands up.

“Wait-we have to go back in to get to her!”

I catch her shoulder.

“And you’re pretty weak from being sick-“

“I can take a little more”.

Her blue eyes are very tired, but determined.

“It just means I’ll be sick for an extra while, that’s all”.

-The pieces click.

To create a whole world...you have to-!?

“What did you do.....”

“Used a lot of magic”.

She heads over to the globe anyway, and runs her hands over it.

It frosts-

Her fingernails bleed.

“-Aw, I thought I’d kicked that one”.

...

“You’re feeling fine, other than that, right? You’re not about to faint or anything-“

“No, no I’m good-“

“Okay...just...making sure-“

I listen to them talk.

-What a price to pay for a small mistake.

But fixing things like this is never easy............

“-Do you know how we can trick her?”

They both look at me.

“Trick her?”

“-Something about eyeball removal”.

“What-“

“It’s a long story-“

“We can take them and trap her there”.

I nod to the globe.

“She won’t be able to use half as much magical power...and if you’re on the other side, she can’t use you to get out even if she still keeps her hypnosis skills”.

“-You’re right, but that lady’s pretty dangerous”.

“You’re still trying it anyway”, I point out-

“Yes...I am”.

The smile fades.

“It’s my mess. It can’t be pointless to clean it up. . . . .”

“It isn’t”.

He puts his arms around her-

“She can’t possibly have a clue about what you’re doing unless one of her targets tells her.

She has no reason to bother with anyone else, and you’re not hurting anyone by fighting back against her”.

“Except myself....”

“No one knew that would happen. No one”.

“True....I just don’t want someone to tell me I’m wrong, and use it against me...though I don’t know who’d say such a thing, but I’m sure it’d be _someone-“_

She grows paler as I watch.

“I just don’t want to bring everybody down because I wasn’t thinking”.

“You won’t”.

He rubs her back-

“We have a couple months or so to get it together, and. . .”

His eyes flick to me.

“-I’m sorry that we couldn’t find out your name”.

“It’s fine”.

“Anyway, the two of us have been making good progress. -I mean, we didn’t account for a previous victim, but-“

“I’m not a victim”.

I rustle my ribbons.

“If I was a victim, I wouldn’t have...done whatever it was I did”.

I ask him:

“Why were you really at the hospital?”

“-I was let in to check it out. See if it _would_ work-“

“Does it?”

“I couldn’t use my vines at all”.

“. . . . .But why-does it seem like you knew me when we met?”

I can’t forget how he did _not_ want to stop following me.

Even if he helped-

The two exchange glances.

“-That’s. . .a bit of a story-“ she starts-

“Are you sure you’d like to hear it?” he finishes.

“Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I deconstructed something.


	53. Alice's Story, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No 'Once Upon A Time', here, but still.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Paranoia, knife mention.

A couple days before, I was out running.

Like I do-

When the weather’s nice.

It was usually good and clear.

But at that time-

I began to smell something.

A little...

‘Is that smoke?’

Something burning?

I slow to a stop.

A thin line of smoke... _deep_ in the woods.

‘Huh?’

Is there a fire somewhere?

I pull out my phone-

‘I should-‘

My fingers are hovering right over the buttons.

‘Wait. . .’

I see it again.

A flicker-

‘What’s that-‘

A hand claws onto the hill.

I jump-

‘What’s that-!??’

I thumb in the numbers, and then _run._

It looks like The Ring is trying to climb up into my yard-

*

I sit on top of my bed, trying to calm down, and trying to convince myself that what I saw was actually real.

‘I can’t wait for my mom to get back-‘

I hear tapping.

Oh **_no._**

Reluctantly. . .

I peek outside my window?

The plastic’s still up, it’s still pretty cold.

But on the other side, is a note.

Wrapped around a rock.

How am I supposed to get that?

Who left it, anyway-?

Do I really want to know?

The funny thing is. . .

I have the strangest feeling I recognize the signature.

*

I deliberate on the issue for several hours.

I have an X-acto knife _right there._

I could easily make a circle, poke it out, and then retrieve-

But how would I fix it?

With tape?

And then how would I explain-

I just leave it because I really don’t know what to do-

I’m afraid I already did a lot of damage anyway, through something else.

*

Later, I wake up.

. . .Did something make a noise?

I look around.

The window’s clear, but-

The note with the rock is now sitting neatly upon my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Mid-December already.


	54. Letter Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the contents are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Brief mention stalking.

“It came in?”

“Yeah-“

She goes to get it, assumedly.

I wait-

“Why didn’t you just throw it away?”

“....If you read it, you’ll see. . .”

She comes back.

It’s crinkled.

_I know about your mess._

_Rest assured, I have already handled the victim. . .but it’s up to **you** to fix the other damage _yourself.

_. . . .You’ll find her at the nearest hospital, in a mute state._

_Nothing you did. . .but memories don’t speak._

_Unless there’s someone willing to hear them._

(An address, scribbled below in fancy lettering. . .)

_-You-Know-Who._

“’You-Know-Who’?”

“. . .”

She looks. . .apprehensive.

“This person is...kind-of unpopular-because they’re always prepared for every possible contingency”.

“-They can outmaneuver stalkers, which makes people jealous”, her friend said, _less_ than generously.

“. . .What?”

Alice sighs.

“He just-has a _huge_ chip on his shoulder, that’s all. . .what matters, is....I went there when College resumed. . .and then......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story, woo-

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I'm trying. : )


End file.
